


Stay With Me

by Hyacinthium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Congratulations It's Queer, Consentacles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Planning, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Interspecies Romance, LGBTQ Themes, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Multiple Orgasms, Oma Kokichi-centric, Other, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Kokichi jumps at the chance to get off of the dying wreck that Earth is steadily becoming, and gets priority due to being an Ultimate. It's the perfect agreement and arrangement. Except that by five or so months into the actual colonizing of his new planet, Kokichi is forced to accept that his fellow first wavers absolutely despise him.He goes off on a stress relief walk and almost dies. Things pick up from there though.





	1. Meat and Cute

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here expecting erotic gore or something super duper noncon freaky, I'm so sorry. It's pure.

Going for a walk, to get his mind off of how much everyone seems to hate him, is common for Kokichi to do. It's an event that has happened almost every day for weeks. Doing his walking outside of the main perimeter is new, but he's too pissed off to fully realize what he's doing. The alcohol content of his drinks back at the party can't be helping. So he frowns back up at the fence gate and angrily slams his key card into the scanner. Ignoring the polite voice warning him to not go out at night is easy. Kokichi will be perfectly alright. He won't leave colony territory. 

Jumping ship from Earth and all its dying glory has proven a mistake. A mistake for Kokichi to use his Ultimate status to get priority in the Gopher Project. A mistake to go to some otherwise uninhabited human compatible planet. It's all that Kokichi can think about as he noisily stumbles through alien flora. 

How what happens next actually starts is a blur. Kokichi just ends up getting hunted down by a vicious native beast, eventually falling down a steep ravine. The last thing that Kokichi sees before falling unconscious from pure agony that starts to numbs him; a sudden hunk of vaguely shaped mass descending unto the ravenous maw about to rip his head off. Just a flash and- 

Kokichi wakes up maybe a dozen hazy times before he actually manages to stay awake. He immediately wishes that he could fall back to sleep though, because everything is wet and sticky. And not in the water filled cave way.

He's not sure that he's even in a cave. Caves aren't supposed to have very obvious pulses, because caves aren't supposed to look like meat. But Kokichi can feel each beat of whatever he's inside of. Looking around reveals that the shape of where he's at is legitimately room like too. Four walls and even a doorway.

Kokichi pokes the meat beneath him and feels what might be a hard surface past the plush fleshy layer. That's when he realizes how naked he is, hands patting his hips to try and grab his tools, but Kokichi's suit has been utterly wrecked so-

So Kokichi has to have been wrecked too.

Kokichi looks down at his perfectly unharmed body and instinctively jolts, because there is nothing wrong with him. Where is the pain from his broken wrist? Where are the scars from when that fucking awful monster ripped his leg apart just for fun? Kokichi doesn't even feel dehydrated. He remembers a fast chase that also could have lasted for an hour. Maybe more if Kokichi tries to recall the horrific seconds of being nothing more than prey in a world unknown to him.

He squints.

Actually, how is Kokichi able to see in a room with no light source? Why is there a room with a layer of living biomass everywhere?

Kokichi's heart tightens up, though only figuratively, at the steady realization that he is completely and utterly blind to his own situation. He doesn't even know how long he's been unconscious. Kokichi might just be dead. Fingernails start digging down and ripping into meat, until it quivers and parts all on it's own.

Tiny tendrils poke at Kokichi's shaking hands before melting back.

Stone.

It's just stone.

Maybe granite. Maybe slate. But it's normal stone that has very obviously been smoothed out with care, and it's something that Kokichi can make sense of, even as globs of alien organism slowly inch off of his fingers and rejoin the coating.

Kokichi is in an alien's cave and the thing is smart enough to dig out a little bed alcove just for him. And heal him. Kokichi laughs and pulls his oddly long nails away from the ten inch diameter of space where the meat avoids him. He watches intently as it lingers that way, before it ripples and crisscrosses back over the stone. Interesting that it actually did that. Waited for anything else instead of attacking the provider of painful stimuli.

And it's not eating him alive, so that's cool too.

Looking down at his own nails is frightening though. Kokichi cringes at how stupidly long they are. His nails grow rather fast, but it usually takes months for them to get this long. The probability of Kokichi being declared MIA is getting stronger. Still, it's not like anyone would be looking for him. Probably wouldn't even search for a body.

He may as well have let that sadist alien not-cat eat him.

Still trembling hands reach up and grab similarly too long hair. It must reach Kokichi's chest and it's covered in slowly drying goop. Not even the slime keeping the room lubricated is this thick.

Gross.

Kokichi sighs and puts oddly healthy looking legs onto the ground. The texture there is more... Rug like than smooth or wet. It's off putting in how familiar it feels. Then Kokichi spots some of the little nubs move as if in anticipation. He frowns and leaves the room as quickly as possible.

The door has an easily movable and transparent flap over it, which is weird because it also obviously has veins, and Kokichi doesn't think that an alien made of meat layers should have use of such a thing- but it apparently saved him from the cusp of death. Maybe the meat thing is just basic technology and Kokichi has made first contact with a very disturbing alien civilization.

While dying and now naked. Oh well, Kokichi is absolutely certain that his legacy is going to be more worthwhile than Momota Kaito's at least.

Kokichi enters the hallways proper and takes in just how odd the architecture is. It seems fresh and sloppy, not just because of the materials. Most everything has been made for perfect functionality and to cater to large crowds despite otherwise being one hundred percent rushed as fuck. Half a beam of solid looking muscle fibers with rings of metal has nearly zero meat coating over it. This uneven application of meat isn’t uncommon either. But Kokichi’s room is, compared to this, very much perfect. Kaito would probably shrug and say ‘aliens’ like that explains shit.

That asshole. They're all assholes. Kokichi included, so he starts walking. Takes in the utterly foreign sight of unfinished, but nevertheless made with care, organic support beams that dot the halls.

Kokichi just wanted to be friends with someone for the first time in years.

Now he’s potentially going to die yet again. Because he can’t find any signs of life other than the damn walls. After getting so fed up that his bi-nightly walk ended up playing host to- to something that made him panic and run off into the woods past the safety perimeter. It couldn’t have been Kokichi’s fault either. Everyone was having some kind of party. He can’t remember, but Kokichi had been alone and must have-

The reason doesn’t matter when the most important thing it to get back to the tiny coloney and rub this all in Kaito’s face.

Yup, just vent to yourself instead of mentally acknowledging the squelch the floor makes and how the wall that you're feeling up pulses and flexes under your hands. That will work, Kokichi scolds himself.

A tiny tentacle runs across Kokichi's hand and he jumps away.

At least the actual floor has gotten harder. Most of the layout has changed from Kokichi's little room. The doors are less human inclined and there's other stuff too. Like the way there are bumps on the ceiling that look like eyelids. Or how the rooms eventually gain very disgusting organic structures inside, fleshy tubes connecting the things to the walls.

It's like a horror game.

It really is one, and Kokichi can't find the way out.

He can't find his way back either.

Kokichi's vision is swimming from nothing but more and more alien bullshit, which would be great of he was Gonta, but Kokichi is supposed to be a fucking Ultimate Supreme Leader. Which he spectacularly and clearly fails at actually being, so either way he's very much screwed.

His vulnerable body leans into a hot wall made of biological impossibilities and Kokichi sinks into a rocking ball of dread on the floor.

Resorting to fetal position like a stupid brat.

Maybe hell isn't other people, but an endless labyrinth of fleshy tissue where only you exist.

Kokichi jolts into stillness when he hears something squicking about in a nearby room. There's an audible rush of fluids, a hiss of air, and one of the entrances with hard slash locked doors slowly slides open. Behind him. Behind Kokichi's defenseless back, he can hear a heavy body lumber over to him.

"Hi!" Kokichi attempts to squeak out. "I'm not-"

The alien life form must be right on top of him, because Kokichi can feel hot breath from where he's curled up on the floor, and a bit of lumping fluid falls next to him. It seems similar to whatever is in Kokichi's hair. Kokichi files that for later and quickly scrambles away from his new best friend. Yep. Besties. Kokichi and the please don't eat me.

"As I was saying, I am super lost, and you have no idea wh- holy shit you have tentacles," Kokichi finishes with a shocked murmur.

Yep, those are around three tentacles on either side of the things body. And boy, does it have a body. When Gonta said that most land fauna on the planet were either lizards or insects, he wasn't lying. Those scary cool alien jellyfish pictures didn't lie either. One pair of grasping arms, some praying mantis bullshit, and nothing much like a human face to go off of. Just. Kokichi isn't even sure how to describe the thing. It would look cool in an Aliens movie, but it doesn't exactly look like one of those either. It is staring at him though.

Kokichi waves.

It wiggles some tentacles and clicks at him.

Giggles escape Kokichi's mouth at hysterical speeds, "Holy fuck me, fuck you Kaito! I met intelligent life first!"

The alien clicks again and walks past Kokichi. The man takes in the almost lobster like armored tail bobbing behind it. Maybe he'll try to make sense of it all later. But for now, the alien is motioning for Kokichi to follow it, so he swallows down his fears and does so. There's no retreating to be done anyway. Kokichi is even glad that he follows the thing once they reach a more populated area.

There are crab things crawling around everywhere. With big bubble containers full of things from metal ores to plants. And they automatically switch to walking on the ceiling when Kokichi and his alien walk in the same hallway. Unfortunately, Kokichi has to keep following the big guy instead of heading towards all the exciting stuff.

He's like 90% sure that those bubbles on the worker's backs are built in though. Gross and neat.

Big guy stops outside of completely circular door. It's surrounded with the most veins and arteries that Kokichi has seen since he got here, though only a few seem to be in use, and there are a few tiny beetle-atropod things inspecting them. These ones seem to have a bunch of eyes all over, and Kokichi actually finds it a bit cute despite how creepy they are. They've even got antennae to poke stuff with too. Maybe it’s because they’re only the size of Kokichi's hand at the most.

"You're all like little starter Digimon, huh?" Kokichi asks the silent drones.

They predictably stay silent.

Glancing up at his specific alien, Kokichi sighs when nothing happens with it either. But it's is pretty clear that Kokichi is expected to go. Inside. On his own. Which means his nerves start going on fire again.

Kokichi hesitantly pokes at the door and watches it ripple, parts shifting both inside and out, before a bit of air whooshes. It separates into four nearly tongue like parts and curls into little bumps along the door rim in a clockwise motion. Now, Kokichi can perfectly see inside of the small room before him.

The first thing of note is the main and only real feature of the room. A pod. It sits open and cradling a small pool of liquid, petal like walls blooming open while unused. Various suckers and even some needle pointed tentacles lay limp within it. There's even a chair like base inside of it. The perfect size to fit a human body. Slots or containment for limbs to either keep someone still, or if what Kokichi is slowly remembering is right, making sure that said limbs and their bones heal correctly.

Smaller bulbs that could also fill up with fluids that are connected to what must be the equivalent to IVs-

Kokichi knows why he isn't dead now.

He steps into the tiny medical bay, because that's what it is, and soon spots a lump of torn up and blood soaked belongings. Even the backpack that got lost is there. Kokichi's fancy SCIFI as fuck wristband is sitting on top of it.

Kokichi turns to look at the kind of beautiful po-

Wrist band! Kokichi can use that thing to see how long he's been out! He jumps for it and quickly snatches it up, his favorite little buddy, and grins widely when it starts to boot up. The holographic home center burns his eyes horribly though. Not that Kokichi gives much shits about sensitive eyes. He's more annoyed by how the thing is freaking out about no connection. Or reception.

But it eventually stutters out a time and a date. Kokichi is both dismayed and relieved.

Five months in a meaty tentacle pit getting healed up to the point of zero marks anywhere…

Miu would probably orgasm just from hearing that. And then call him a lucky abortion or something, because that's the kind of person that Gopher Project wants in space and to help set up a colony.

Oh. Holy fuck, it's been five months?! Kokichi has zero fucking clue if anyone else is even alive right now. This isn't the time for pettiness, everyone could be dead or dying. Pale fingers quickly try to open up missed messages. Only to find out that it's all been corrupted.

Probably from alien slime or goop.

His shoulders slumping, Kokichi forces himself to take stock of his other belongings. His suit is even worse than Kokichi remembers, so he just throws it out after removing some salvageable equipment on it. His backpack is better off, and Kokichi soon uses his heated shower in a can to spray off dried meat liquids, before the man happily grabs a pair of underwear. The transformative material easily tears apart and then shifts back together around Kokichi's hips. He's now twenty percent less embarrassed after adjusting his man bits.

The rest of the main zip of Kokichi's pack contains backup tools, medical supplies which prove empty, and some clothing like a plain shirt. Kokichi happily puts on the white shirt and opens the second smaller zipper.

Food. It's glorious rations that only Kokichi actually likes, plus some protein bars and an instant meal shake. Kokichi isn't actually hungry right now though, so he just shoves all the important bits into his bag and puts it onto his back. Turning around to face his alien friend has Kokichi say, "I think I can go home now."

The alien looming outside of the pod room does nothing. Right, no languages in common. Kokichi bites at his weirdly long nails and glares.

"I want to go back," Kokichi says while carefully miming him walking. "To the base. Of my colony!"

The alien does nothing but tilt it's head and wiggle a tentacle. But Kokichi is resourceful, and has taken maybe one hundred pictures of the fledgling colony. He brings up his wrist band and flicks open his photos gallery. Eventually, he finds an uncorrupted picture of the outside perimeter and it’s large glowing blue fence. 

His alien sits down and tucks in its legs, crooning, but the sound isn't some happy noise. It sounds upset or something. Kokichi squeezes his eyes shut and prays to God that no one is actually dead, with Kokichi only alive due to being a dumbass.

A single finger points to the pod chair and then Kokichi, before the alien pokes three times into the floor.

Kokichi has zero idea what that could possibly mean. The man is starting to suspect that maybe he's not actually better yet though. Mostly because he's been starting to get a bit woozy for a while now, and watching the alien suddenly move down has made a rush of dizziness run down Kokichi's body.

It's not zero idea then. It's just that Kokichi doesn't want to acknowledge that he's not ready to leave yet. The pod itself is pretty big, but he doesn't want to go back in either. Kokichi is ninety percent sure that the aliens don't plan on hurting him. But he's also really not okay with the idea that he can't leave when combined with the fact that Kokichi-

Has no idea how to communicate with his... Benefactors.

He puts the picture to project onto the floor and points to himself and the base camp. The alien taps the ground again and whines lowly.

Maybe Kokichi is just stupid and misunderstanding.

"I've been here for five months!" he says. But he remembers very clearly feeling all the blood in his body go missing. His actual memories are fuzzy, but a large paw wacking him in the chest hard enough to make a loud cracking noise... There's more that Kokichi doesn't want to remember. And that's from before Kokichi falls.

Kokichi realizes that the aliens have probably never seen a human before him. They've healed him up anyway. Probably after going through some trial and error shit to do it.

Kokichi's wavering vision forces him to lean on the alien the entire walk back to the room he woke up in, and the man quietly hates it. Half way through the walk has Kokichi pull a clog of meat and cartilage from the USB port of his band. He drops it onto the floor, which quickly swallows it up, and Kokichi gags at the sight.

Kokichi watches the lumbering alien watch him and then slowly walk away, the human just barely noticing how much harder it seems for the alien to use its joints properly. Perhaps it's an old alien…

He shrugs internally and sets his own lightheaded self down into his bed. Meat cushion on a slab of rock. It's certainly not very wholesome and not ever something that Kaede would approve of, but Kokichi has not idea when he'll be able to leave, so he curls up under a jacket pulled from his bag. It's heavy and a bit scratchier than he remembers.

Kokichi looks at the glitchy time of (1700) hours and falls to sleep despite his anxiety.

He almost wakes up when a bunch of tentacles pick him up. Purples eyes blink open and then close again, because Kokichi is clearly still asleep.

Then Kokichi jerks awake from all the movement going on under him. And then Kokichi falls off the back of a bubbleless crab worker alien. It pauses in confusion and slowly rotates itself around to stare at Kokichi's tense form.

Kokichi scrambles back when it takes a small step forward.

Somehow, this evolves into a sleepy Kokichi and a clearly very dumb alien circling around one another in a hallway. It's ridiculous and Kokichi still does it just to be difficult. The fact that the aliens couldn’t even be arsed to wait for him to wake up is annoying. Especially when Kokichi woke up being transported like a sack of potatoes!

But a second worker and a tiny cluster of mini drones end up staring into Kokichi's soul and make him feel bad. Not that he wasn't already feeling bad. There's something wrong with his stomach and his left leg feels horrible. Kokichi's chest is aching too. There's an empty feeling headache right behind his left eye that is throbbing around as it spreads to the back of his skull.

Kokichi gives in after a few doors worth of walking, sliding back onto the crab and half laying down on it. He watches almost familiar stretches of meat corridor until his eyes start to throb too much to keep open. 

So he's going back to the pod room after all.

He doesn't want to go in that thing. He also understands that he'll probably start dying again if he doesn't. Whatever the aliens did to heal Kokichi up didn't finish and maybe isn't permanent at all. It figures, the species with cool healing stuff isn't sure how to fix him because reality isn't fair. But, Kokichi knows, it's totally fair for an idiot to not magically get an actual miracle.

Kokichi growls when some tentacles extend out of the ceiling and help him into the now fully functional pod room. There's a shit ton more inside now, and the room itself looks bigger too. Figures, Kokichi did sleep around fifteen hours. Snooze and loose is a common phrase to use in this scenario.

The decor is as gooey and gory as ever, too.

Kokichi gets into the pod on his own two feet and immediately collapses into it. He tries to not mind the tentacles adjusting him, but even the gentle treatment is something that Kokichi resents. Then a sucker latches onto him, and another, and another. One slithers up and suctions itself onto his forehead. He winces when another group of tentacle pierces his arms and legs, more suckers coming right after. Kokichi hates doctors and medical tests.

The arm and leg holes unfurl and clamp down around Kokichi's limbs.

His body gets further straightened out and laid into the welcoming meat of the pod chair. Kokichi blinks and jerks around on instinct. A single mini drone skitters into the pod and circles around it, inspecting various parts like a skilled attendant or steward.

It’s body seems even more determined to serve than Kirumi. 

Kokichi has no idea what is normal body language for a freaky scarab spider horseshoe-crab.

"I think... I think 'im want to leave now," Kokichi murmurs. But the drone sinks into a small depression at the front of the pod and Kokichi watches the petals shiver back to life. Right. Kokichi almost forgot, but he's sick and these aliens have no idea that Kokichi is a big scared baby. They made a room for him, they're probably pioneering xenomedical technology just to save his life, and Kokichi feels super stupid. He laughs.

Liquids start to pour into the freshly closed pod. Kokichi panics for a second, but remembers that he must have gone through this and come out fine before.

Fine. Yeah.

There's a tingly itch at one of Kokichi's veins- and everything turns into figurative mushiness. Just nothing. Just Kokichi floating away into space and listening to a soft voice mumble things that aren't words, tiny glimpses of helix-in-double and notes on DNA plus smatterings on microorganisms pass through the man's mind. Sets of 10 for each type of card and then the special ones. Kokichi prefers Diamonds because math.

He misses Earth even though it's been so very shitty by the time he was born.

Kokichi sinks into strange dreams, ones of swimming within verdant pools the exact color of grass, and honey slow flashes of laughing family faces that Kokichi has feared he forgot entirely.

His spine arches and Kokichi is aware that something just did... Something. For a few glorious moments of awareness Kokichi's eyes are fluttering open while he's submerged. Eyes slowly glance as bulbs of liquid are exchanged and refilled. Kokichi squeezes his hands around a perfectly made grip, and tries to move his legs to no avail, but breathing is easy even in this liquid and Kokichi is happy with that. Then he's under again.

The next one hundred percent lucid thought that Kokichi has is the realization that he's starving. The hungrier he knows he is, the easier it is for him to force his eyes open. And do he does. The pod room is different than he remembers it being. There are actually little glowing bumps of bioluminescent light everywhere. Even the still organic make of the room seems to have been changed into something a bit pleasant to human standards. Something other than a mess of viscera.

It's like being in the universe's oddest hospital.

Kokichi watches a somewhat familiar face peek into the pod room. It's his original alien friend, though it looks different and even more coherent in a way. No more weird lobster tail. More bipedal and less haphazardly put together.

"Hi," Kokichi's hoarse voice forces him to whisper.

The alien hesitantly waves at him.

Getting up and walking isn't as easy as Kokichi remembers it being, but there still isn't any pain. There is some actual aching atrophy of Kokichi's muscles though. It's utterly unlike the first time that Kokichi woke up, and Kokichi gladly swallows his pride in favor of not falling like a newborn deer. A fact that Kokichi is slowly comprehensive of, for the first time, is that his body from before now must have been hodged podged into working order-

He's starting to remember a bit more about what that animal actually did to him.

"Do you think you could, maybe just a bit, do some regeneration on Iruma's tact?" Kokichi asks just to fill up the silence. "Or maybe Hoshi's self-worth and then you remove the hat sewn onto Saihara-chan's skull?"

Since you might have unmushed some of my brain, maybe. But Kokichi doesn't really want to remember that night very much. So he keeps that to himself.

To Kokichi's shock, his alien friend seems to almost laugh. A not unpleasant huffing that repeats and causes mild movement. Two main eyes on something a bit more like a face glance down at Kokichi's wide eyes.

Kokichi gets led into a new room closer to a large room that seems to function as a traffic center of sorts. He gets to hear a bunch of skittering and chatter, and his room actually has a simple table with chairs. The backpack he came in with is there too. And the bed has pillows.

Kokichi turns back to the alien behind him and asks, "Do you understand me now?"

An inhuman hand makes a 'so so' gesture and points to the band on Kokichi's wrist.

It is covered in tendrils of meat. Gross, but Kokichi can't help but feel overjoyed that this alien can actually understand him now. He races over to his bag and starts tossing things about until he finds his playing cards. Kokichi has never quite let go of the classic and more traditional games. Boardgames with no technology involved, cards, even rock paper scissors. And his first act of interstellar diplomacy is going to be teaching poker to an alien. Not strip poker though, since there isn’t any clothing on the- guy? Etiher way, Kokichi starts shuffling cards and calling the alien over to the table to play with him.

Kokichi wants to relax.

Mostly because trying to rush home now might end up exactly the same as last time. That and, well, the band manages to reveal another three months gone. What's a week or two more? It wouldn't actually change anything anyway.

Kokichi explains the rules slowly and patiently, trying to forget that moment where he saw a crystal clear zero messages.

And that's how Kokichi spends the next few weeks. Occasional check ups only last half an hour at most, and spending time with his alien during meals and games. Trying to get his band working a liiiitttle bit better. Also, stressing the importance of showering after doing exercise. Showers in general are kind of needed when you live in a meaty alien. Literally.

Which eventually leads to Kokichi getting sprayed in the face with cold water after watching a little shower thing grow out of his ceiling. Cute.

Kokichi's alien friend does not enjoy it when the tables turn, however. The shower thing quickly turns off, but the whole room is utterly soaked, leading to an endearingly sullen round of blackjack. This being the crux of Kokichi's biggest problem.

Getting back to the colony and actually wanting to do so.

He's learned from some interesting conversations that this entire place is miles and miles under the surface of the planet. It's a miracle that Kokichi can get any reception at all. The alien also explained a bit about itself, mainly that there's only just one alien around. Kokichi had been floored by the idea of only having himself and some puppet bodies or stuff to be with until a rare encounter or yearly meet up with family. The alien had been upset that Kokichi ran away because he felt unwanted. Figures that someone from another planet would like Kokichi more than his own fellow humans.

Which all ties in with another reason for Kokichi to hesitate and snuggle up into the soft blanket that his alien made for him.

Kokichi might be crushing on the alien. That he privately calls his in his mind. And likes a lot, because of plenty of reasons. Like how his alien wasted years worth of resources, months of time, and a shit ton of effort just to save the life of some invading creature that could have proven hostile or dangerous to just touch.

The noises that it makes when it wins a game are adorable and make Kokichi's heartbeat way too fast.

It’s strange thought processes that still make plenty of logical sense, clear intellect, and attempts to connect despite obvious differences; these traits combine into a package filled to the brim with other things that yank Kokichi’s interests straight to the alien.

There's a lot of points where it's clear that they just don't share the same conceptions/concepts of things, though. Like the utter bewildered blinking when Kokichi tried to explain gender beyond basic reproduction. Or most of the economy. Or pollution. Stuff like family units or friends are recognizable but vastly different from Kokichi's idea of normal.

Anything like a relationship as Kokichi would understand it might be doomed from the start.

There's a wet knock on the door, and Kokichi springs up from his wallowing, throwing himself off the bed and at the door as it opens.

Kokichi usually goes and walks around so that he can watch the workers or drones, and maybe construction at times. This lets him grab food near the little round about. Except, Kokichi has stayed in his room thinking about life and if aliens would want to put a ring on it. His alien warblers curiously and comes in to set a carved wooden tray down on the table. They made it together along with bowls and plates.

Would Kokichi fuck an alien?

All signs point towards yes.

Kokichi sits down at the table and faintly realizes that the whole meat thing doesn't even bother him anymore. If anything, it sorta makes him miss Miu's bad vore jokes.

But enough of Kokichi's internal conflict over kinda maybe abandoning humanity in favor of a super sweet hearted alien.

He pulls over the tray and takes in what he's got for lunch. There's a bowl of that weird round grain thingy that tastes like rice had a baby with pomegranates and almonds, a few sticks of sour-sweet fruits that look like blue snow peas, and a slab of purple and green meat with mashed up roots that are basically potatoes in every respect. The last is actually Kokichi's favorite. It tastes like salmon sushi but also it's more like beef. Sounds disgusting but tastes amazing. At least when cooked. The raw stuff smells like ten thousand dying onions.

Dark red mashed not-potatoes get packed on top of Kokichi's meat and he uses his spork knife to start eating it all up.

They talk as much as they can. Kokichi's weaves mostly true stories about Earth. His alien makes rhythmic noises and sketches out pictures with little words that they work hard to teach one another. Kokichi feels much better by the end of his lunch. He's learned something great after all.

Sometimes, for various reasons including reproduction, his alien's species will actually stay together after children are produced. Even permanently.

Kokichi nearly skips in the halls when he learns that wonderful tidbit. And even history about pairs or groupings. But mostly he's just giddy. Now, he just has to find a way to learn more about the whole sexuality thing.

Humans and their imaginations aren't entirely wrong about how aliens might work, but humans are a rare type on Earth in that they have sex for fun, and also aren't dangerous psychopaths like dolphins are.

Not that Kokichi doesn't support dolphin sanctuaries. They just kinda rape everything and anything.

Kokichi recalls a particular doujinshi that Miu hid under her tool box.

His alien... Has to have sex parts somewhere. The tentacles themselves are rather varied, but Kokichi thinks that plenty of them are phallic, and even if he does reproduce via DNA samples and stuff like that; the other sorta of pods that Kokichi has seen weren't exactly some sign that Kokichi is going to be left to his own devices or something. But Kokichi's alien is an alien.

So when Kokichi goes to bed at night, he decides to do something he hasn't in a while. Due to nerves, stress, and also basic information saying 'hey maybe don't jerk off rn'. But fuck it. Kokichi is curious of whether or not his alien is curious. And more bluntly, he forces himself to think, you've been horny for weeks and kind of like tentacles. You like your alien even more.

Bundling up the constantly warm and almost fuzzy blanket into an easily held shape, Kokichi slowly pulls his stained pants down and thumbs the waistline of his boxers. He's never really alone in here. The walls and floors are extensions of his alien's true body that controls all the rest. Even the blanket could be resumed into being a part of the hivemind. Though, the thing has basically no organs that would allow complex thoughts or actions. 

It simply and just a blanket that sucks up nutrition from the slick secreted by the walls and floor. Made just for him.

The walls do not have eyes inside of Kokichi's bedroom.

Almost a shame.

Kokichi's boxers get tossed to the floor and he immediately rubs the wall until his hand is wet. Then, with a smile full of anticipation, Kokichi touches his penis for the first time in months. More than half a year since he's actually masturbated. Starting off with Kokichi using someone's internal sweat as lube. Classy and oddly arousing, if the hardness of Kokichi's dick is to go by. Kokichi squeezes his hand around his quickly hardening cock and gives into the urge to moan.

Everything down here is always so warm. It forces Kokichi to constantly take multiple showers a day to combat slime and sweat. Yet, right now Kokichi finds both of those things to be utterly amazing.

"Ha-" Kokichi gasps as a small tendril flows out of the wall facing him.

His hand speeds up and his other brings the blanket to his mouth, muffling further noises, but not hiding the way that Kokichi's hips start to buck. The tiny tentacle twists in concern and lowers itself to Kokichi's face.

It really is watching, it's really seeing how Kokichi is making himself come undone. Kokichi's alien crush is look at him while he gets off to the thought of being fucked. By the tentacles themselves or some huge dick on the main body that Kokichi interacts with. 

Both.

A second slim tentacle pokes up from under the bed and points it's tip into the direct on Kokichi's precuming dick. He starts to move his hand even faster, groans and grunts pouring into the living blanket. Kokichi knows that muffling his sounds and words won't do much though. The human has to explain himself even a little bit for all of this to work out, after all. So, he slows down with his hand movement and removes the spit covered blanket from his mouth.

"I like you," Kokichi confesses. This is nothing like one of those shoujo anime with roses or sakura petals floating around. Kokichi is confessing his love to someone whose idea of a place to live is basically itself as very special paint all over a cave system. There is no cute letter or bowing. Kokichi is driving himself to orgasm while the person he loves watches.

"I like you, like those pairs that stayed together for the rest of their days here," he says. "I want you to touch me and I want to touch you too!"

He watches the walls and ceiling ripple and giggles, "Don't you want to try it out? I bet you already know my body better than I do..."

If Kokichi didn’t already know from past conversations that his alien doesn’t feel like it’s owed anything, then he’d probably talk about repaying or returning a favor.

Kokichi shifts onto his back and spreads his legs apart, raising one and making it easy for his alien to see every single inch of Kokichi's ass and dick. The first and worried appendage ignores that in favor of leaning into Kokichi's blushing face, slowly beginning to rub up against his cheeks and even Kokichi's smiling lips.

"Please?" Kokichi asks with a breathless kind of desperation.

The tentacle looking at Kokichi's dick and slowly pumping hands goes closer in for a better look. Kokichi actually removes his hand entirely just in case. Shifting again, the man feels some minor movement underneath him. Then a number of similar tentacles sprout out from his warm bed. Warm and much wetter than usual bed.

Two between Kokichi's legs. Three on his right side, but then there's at least two at his chest inspecting Kokichi's nipples and starting to suck. He arches into them and pants loudly. Constant words of approval start to flow out of Kokichi's mouth, softly explaining everything that he's ever liked and absolutely doesn't like, until he brokenly tries to reexamine the concept of kissing- The main tentacle that's been watching Kokichi's twitching and bobbing member must have been given new orders, because suddenly there is something outrageously perfect swallowing down Kokichi's penis. Like it belongs there.

"Fuck! Oh God, fuck you feel so good," he cries out. His hips buck up wildly at the sensation of tight wetness clenching around him. It's been so long that Kokichi's orgasm is fast approaching too. There's no way he'll avoid cumming inside of his alien, his lover's heavenly heat. The gel like feeling is hot and the tiny mouths sucking on Kokichi's nipples have started pinching and tugging in earnest.

It's not just the psychical side of things making Kokichi's eye roll back either.

He'd always figured that trying to bond with others was pointless after DICE disbanded. Kokichi threw himself into helping out with leading an organization that he had no passion for, and then jumped at the chance to fly off to some different planet entirely, only to find that the other founding colonists... Were entirely incompatible with him. It took five months for Kokichi to become totally isolated in every meaningful way. Maybe, in hindsight, Kokichi was even less innocent in that than he'd knew he wasn’t. Maybe it was because Kokichi didn't want people to like him on some level.

"H-hold me more!" Kokichi shouts. Eyes closed and burning, he lets his body writhe and cling onto the mass of appendages eager to indulge him.

Strange alien flowers, a shockingly cuddly four legged bug-

Kokichi smiles and lets a gentle tentacle go back to exploring his mouth. It opens and slowly sucks at his tongue, before closing and running along Kokichi's teeth, sliding across the hard roof of his mouth. The alien shivers with each of Kokichi's louder moans. He gives it a quick suck before his voice breaks entirely.

The tightness in Kokichi's abdomen reaches the point of no return. His entire body is nearly bouncing with energy that can't be contained, and the sheer care contained within each touch robs Kokichi of residual self-consciousness. It all fades away into a single moment of what must be the strongest intimacy that the man has ever felt during sex. There's barely a single inch of his body left untouched.

A heartbeat goes by and Kokichi can finally hear again, his own scream marking his orgasm. It's messy. He's covered in fluids, and the currently faint luminous glow of organic light makes it all shine just enough for Kokichi to see the tentacle sucking him off get full with thick ropes of cum. He can feel the way is spasms in surprise and slows down with milking him. But it does continue, each wonderful squeeze making Kokichi's further spurts feel like they're from him getting drained dry.

The momentum of Kokichi's hips sputters into an occasional rolling. His chest heaves happily and and the suckers on his nipples carefully slow and cease their efforts. Instead, the join the slightly larger tentacle at Kokichi's face and dot his chin and cheeks with earnest kisses. One travels up to half lidded eyes and tries to wipe away a stray tear.

A collection of tendrils in the shape of a human hand rests itself on top of Kokichi's own. It looks weird and makes Kokichi giggle despite his post orgasm fatigue.

He intertwines their fingers.

Kokichi moans quietly, over sensitive dick finally being let free. A stream of clear fluids and some tiny hints of semen pour out onto him from. The mouth of the tentacle that... Gave him a tentacle job.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader laughs wholeheartedly and gives the nearest appendage a sloppy kiss, "Thank you! Thank you, for so much."

A small chirping noise and Kokichi makes an oof sound as all the tentacles rest with him.

They're a bit heavy, all laying on him at once like this, but Kokichi doesn't really mind at this point. He's happy, he's tired, and finally feels like he's home again. So the man basks in warmth and comfort until he falls asleep. In the morning, Kokichi will probably freak out and demand a long long shower though.

A very long, very... Fun shower.


	2. Gift Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi has been talking about plenty of things with his alien. Names, culture, and also favorite things. Gifts are important ways to bond with people, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for cute, please.

Kokichi squirms restlessly and sighs into his bed. A slick tentacle moves around him, slowly grazing his chest and lower, dipping between his legs as more explore the rest of him. Others rub along the man's back at a gentle pace. Kokichi hums and snuggles his smiling face further into his fluffy pillow. Then, a single tendril goes up to the middle of Kokichi's back and firmly presses down into a tense knot.

The feeling makes Kokichi squeak and jolt. 

"Oh come on, that stuff before was fine enough!" Kokichi winces as his tired muscles get worked on once more. "I already apologized for picking all that heavy-duty stuff up!"

His alien grumbles in an almost scolding manner, over by their table, investigating the pile of materials that Kokichi has dedicated hours to tugging back. Rocks, metal, wood and a bunch of things that Kokichi is still working on translating the exact names of. Basically, a shit ton of strain on Kokichi's body. Especially since he's still building back his muscle structure. Kokichi would normally let a worker body carry things, but he’s been wanting to make something special for a good few weeks now. 

Just sitting around and not doing anything to help out, or give his own gifts to his lover, is boring. Double super triple boring. 

Huffing, Kokichi resigns himself to melting further into his bed. His eyelids grow heavier as his sore body is coaxed into relaxation. A stray tentacle softly prods Kokichi's face, sticky and faintly sweet with something thick and floral smelling. Kokichi's alien must have been paying extra attention to the whole bee crisis back on Earth. Real honey is something that Kokichi hasn't had since childhood. 

Or it could be medicine. Kokichi takes a tiny lick of the syrup and almost regrets it, mostly because his tongue starts tingling from how strong the taste actually is. He coughs slightly, "That's a bit too much, I think? I can taste it… but it feels like I just ate a bunch of ice chips."

Turning back to his alien reveals a cocked head and, as a gesture learned from Kokichi, one hand over it's mouth like a mimed laugh. Getting off of it's haunches, the towering alien grabs their shared writing implements and walks over while using a claw to write. The human just moans at a particularly 'close' press into his upper legs. Still, the sight of the word medicine in both Kanji and Hiragana makes him groan for a reason entirely removed from pleasure. 

"Fine," Kokichi mumbles.

He exhales and pushes his torso up a bit more for better access. The tentacle with the tingly honey stuff bobs infront of Kokichi's lips, as if to entice him, and the human smiles wryly when a small tendril pulls his hair back. Opening his mouth and letting the tentacle inside makes the man shiver though. It's not just him either. The tentacles have been skirting pretty close to his ball sack. Kokichi absolutely approves of this going into lewd territory. 

The taste of the thick fluids starts to hit again as the numbing effects wear off, and Kokichi makes a sharp bleck noise. 

A large three fingered hand carefully pats Kokichi's head as he kisses the remaining liquid off of the alien's tentacle. The appendages massage their way across his body part as the main body uses it's hand to inspect Kokichi's back. It seems that his alien finds it interesting to see the differences in sensory feedback from body to body. Kokichi would too, probably. 

"That stuff is working already," Kokichi says into his pillow. Whatever aches were left are steadily fading even further into the background, and Kokichi pushes himself up to stretch his back. Turning around, he eyes the coiling mass of tentacles before grinning.

The man quietly climbs up onto his lover. First using it's limbs as support and then wrapping pale arms around his alien's muscular neck. It has again changed it's main body to be softer, and less covered in hard carapaces, once Kokichi began hugging everything as much as possible. A few tentacles from the alien's back curl around the flushed and wet body laying on it.

Kokichi nuzzles in his alien's jawline and whispers, "So, I was think of making you a gift for a few days now. But it seems like you've ended up ruining my big surprise!"

"I can think of a few better surprises though, a nice little thing to try." Kokichi finishes in a louder pitch.

Large black eyes stare down and the alien shifts, soft clicks paired up with tentacles growing still before circling around Kokichi's waist. He smiles again and tightens his own hold around his lover. These tentacles are firmer and thicker than the ones that usually come into contact with the human's body, but they quickly grow slick, and soon Kokichi is grinding his hips forward for more friction. It's not exactly what he meant though. These past months of cohabitation and growing even closer have been amazing, and there's something a little different that Kokichi wants to try out.

It's not fair that only Kokichi's dick has been inside of his lover. Sure, Kokichi has blown quite a few tentacles- even had some very messy, very long, make-up sessions with various types of the appendages. There’s been deepthroating galore as well.

But Kokichi's alien is mostly just cuddling him right now. What gives?

Kokichi yawns and stretches his jaw a bit. Then the man pauses as his purple eyes get sleep itchy. Of course, the medicine would have to make Kokichi drowsy because all medicines taste gross and have annoying side effects. He pouts and glares up at his alien, poking it in the chest, "My dearest one... Just because I'm feeling a bit sleepy doesn't mean you're out of feeling good together, okay?"

The gentle being hoists them both up and chuffs in amusement while Kokichi squirms. It's always nice when he gets held like this. Cradling the nude human, his dear keeps Kokichi close and safe. It's nothing like other but still similar experiences that Kokichi has had. The closest thing would have to be the piggyback rides that DICE would have back home.

"Let's nap together for a bit, then. We can talk later," Kokichi murmurs. And the two of them do need to talk about stuff. Like a name for his alien, or fixing some of Kokichi's equipment, and that Kokichi wants to try more. Not just any kind of more either. He's pretty certain that the alien must have an inkling, too.

But the next few days mark the beginning of seasons changing, and thus Kokichi's first experience in an alien holiday. 

The caverns explode into activity as things are gathered and stored, new branches being dug constantly, all leading up to Kokichi learning more about his dear's culture. It's pretty exciting for more than just all the liveliness too. Kokichi gets to help dictate what goes where and which things should get priority. Overseeing everything is both similar and different from what Kokichi is used to, in the end. It's not totally divorced from his work in the Future Foundation. Though, the Future Foundation has more computers and no cute alien hiveminds to help with logistics and statistics.

"So it's like Parent’s Day, but for 'Carriers'..." Kokichi mumbles. He's currently being carried off into one of the newer wings of their home, his alien keeping the him tucked safely to it's chest. The tunnel is still unfinished and dark from lack of bio-luminescent bulbs lining the wall- but Kokichi can smell something almost oceanic. Or a bit like rotten eggs? No, no, it reminds Kokichi of the time he went to…

A soft glow marks the arrival to their destination. Still, the first thing that Kokichi really thinks is how naturally huge the cavern is. 

The temperature here is actually hotter than in their home complex too. Kokichi is once more glad that he’s basically given up on wearing and cleaning clothing in favor of underwear. Or just walking around in the buff like he is now.

Kokichi then takes in exactly why his alien carried him down here before processing the area, walking for an hour, and he laughs in amazement. It's hot springs, actually real and natural underground hot springs that are obviously safe for Kokichi to use since his darling brought him here. A few of them are a faintly familiar grassy green color, semi-transparent fish darting around and hiding among glowing fronds of foliage.

Off to the far right is a red pool that slowly bubbles around thrumming crystals, and a clearer shallow with a waterfall.

Gasping at the sight of something that would truly be impossible to see on the Earth of now, Kokichi reaches up and pulls the face of his lover down to kiss, chuckling and swimming in the feeling of his own awe. The human can't help but glance around the natural pocket of life and start to notice even more. Plants, 'small' beetles, and something not too dissimilar to one of those long extinct newts from South America just swallowed a poor fish thing whole. Kokichi watches the animal pull itself out of steaming green waters and shake itself. As it does so, fin flaps on the side of its komodo-like body flutter and reveal rows of eggs underneath. Purple eyes watch as the creature walks off to smaller pool with faintly shimmering water, sliding into the liquid and dipping down beneath.

"This is all really-" he cuts off and swallows. It's obviously beautiful and Kokichi's alien knew that he'd enjoy seeing this place. So what can he say? Kokichi looks up and meets four eyes full of fondness. "I love it! I love it so much, this place isn't like anything I've actually seen before. Nothing really is, but I mean..."

A tentacle reaches around to rest on Kokichi's shoulder. It’s kind of physical comfort that he's always had problems accepting from other humans. Yet, Kokichi has no issue in accepting it from his alien. Other humans would probably find that a point of disservice in a bunch of ways, but the only other people besides the two of them are miles above ground and or who knows how further away in any given direction. Considering how Kokichi's current life choices would likely be treated by fifteen people who probably think he's dead is worthless. What isn't worthless is how much happier Kokichi is now. They both are, even if uncertainties remain.

It's not like either of them have a guide to inter-species romances or how to bring it up at family meetings.

Coughing, Kokichi glances back at the various hot springs around them. It's been months since he's had an actual bath instead of a shower. Their attempts to make bathtubs result in something very different from bathing happening. Vastly enjoyable in all respects, but ultimately not worth having in addition to the bed.

"Tomorrow I'll teach you about chess," Kokichi says. "But for now I'm thinking that we just relax and talk about names."

There's a happy growl starting up, and it travels all the way down from his alien's vocal cords and into Kokichi's own chest like music at a concert. Kokichi gets set down onto the almost hot rock ground with a grunt that he's come to know as 'be careful'. There's a bit of moss or fungus that waves it's glowing shoots around, and Kokichi walks over to it with the intent of poking it with a toe. A single fungi sprout makes him jolt back five feet by blinking open an eye- just as his left foot raises into the air. 

From behind the startled man comes an amused huff of air the moment Kokichi lets out a delayed 'eek'.

Kokichi turns around and power walks to where his laughing lover is slowly entering the shallowest pool, the one with the waterfall. The rocks are pretty wet though, so Kokichi keeps his feet on the small trails of freshly placed meat instead of risking a slip. On a whole it's a longer walk than expected, both from Kokichi getting sidetracked by new lifeforms, and because the cavern is just that damn big. Spotting a hint of underwater river currents is amazing though. The man feels bad that his wristband is still so broken that it can't even take videos. Although, the audio recordings of him moaning always succeeds to get his alien in the mood. Hopefully they'll both be in the mood soon anyway.

"Kkuhhh. Khi," comes a deep grunt, water splashing as Kokichi hops into the hot spring.

The human pauses and grins before rushing over into the deeper end where his alien sits patiently. This particular noise is probably Kokichi's favorite.

"You don't have to try when the right vocal cords are still being worked on," the man says. He pushes himself up into the alien's lap, and then sinks down again, hot water lapping at his chest. A hand with fingers straight out to avoid claw scratches rubs Kokichi’s hair in a slow circular pattern. It reminds him of how his alien rubs at their newly finished chess board. Even well worked stone gets covered in supportive and protective biomass, after all. Just carving and smoothing marble into an item that doesn't need anything like that has already been explained back when Kokichi started making bowls. That doesn't stop his lover from being enthralled by new things.

Not that Kokichi is any different, he knows. A small amoeba like animal drifts by them in lazy vertical loops that makes the man laugh.

Hearing his name again, Kokichi looks up at the cutely smiling visage belonging to his alien.

"T-ohmhohmee," it says. After a moment more it repeats the word a bit louder and a bit more clearly, and Kokichi's eyes sparkle when he realizes that his lover has actually settled on a name.

"Tomomi, huh? I like it! That name really suits you," he says. "It's the truth too."

They lean into one another for a while more in silence, the sounds of a vibrant subterranean ecosystem being the only noise available to them. But Kokichi isn't of the mind to just soak in water and do nothing. Even if that does feel extremely amazing. Okay, maybe Kokichi can admit that he's procrastinating doing one great activity for the sake of another one. He hasn't had a bath in months and has only been in a real hot spring once in his entire life. Watching strange fauna and flora do their things while Kokichi gets held by his Tomomi is certainly on the level of sex. In the emotional respect at least.

Construction has kept them both busy for the last week though. Setting everything up to send a present to Tomomi's Carrier through a giant underground superhighway is a very involved process.

Kokichi is a rather touchy person when it comes to people he trusts. Touchy and always wanting for more affection of any sort, if he has to put it in words, so he does eventually shift his relaxed body around so that his chest is pressed into his lover's lower abdomen. The man mutters the alien's new name under his breath as if to burn it into his memory even more than it already is.

"Tomomi, let's have a lot of fun before we go back to work. 'kay?" he asks with a sly smile spreading across his face. He's learned that Tomomi is fascinated by human facial expressions, especially anything to do with Kokichi's mouth or eyebrows. None of Tomomi's bodies have ever had a need for such things before, after all. The man himself faintly recalls that the first version of this body didn't even have a mouth. Though, those memories of that particular event have grown hazy and impersonal with time.

Tomomi fidgets and ducks it's head to the side in a way that Kokichi understands is a portrayal of acute embarrassment.

Blinking and raising an eyebrow before he speaks gains Kokichi a tiny whine, "Whaaat? We talked about this body before and I know that you have-"

Kokichi drops his smug voice into a low purr, "Vital equipment."

The hot water around them is disturbed by the way that Tomomi shuffles his body into a slightly different position. The waves actually knock Kokichi into the alien just a bit more, rolling over his shoulders and wetting his still long hair, resulting in the man's grin spreading so wide that white teeth help to betray his glee.

A smattering of clicks and chirps make Kokichi chuckle and try to lean back towards the pool. The presentation of his body is quite clearly alluring too, as his keen sight locks onto a change in Tomomi's lower body. More specifically would be that his alien's bulge twitches. Being that Kokichi is both curious, and 'thirsty as fuck', he's come to notice the subtle slit at the face of the otherwise ‘just there’ bulge where his lover's pelvis is. A sheath or something.

Fiendish giggles escape leering lips as Kokichi watches a pale blue phallus start to peak out of his Tomomi's groin. Three inches so far, and looking up at the face of its owner reveals a shaky gesture. The two hands belonging to the alien's second and smaller arms are spread far apart, quickly motioning up and down as if to draw attention. Kokichi blinks while reaching down to gently grope the still extending cock before him. Tomomi continues to try and convey something.

"What is it?" Kokichi asks. Is he too close or far away?

Then he feels the still soft penis shudder and twitch under his hand, until it seems to split apart, which makes much more sense when Kokichi actually looks down and sees that there are in-fact two penises. Twin erections that are continuing to grow despite being maybe a foot long each. And getting thicker. Wide eyes snap back up to where Tomomi's three fingered talony hands are now slumped, still three feet from each other and unable to hide the atmosphere of embarrassment lurking around the alien's face. Kokichi has come to read it's body language fairly well, by now.

Honestly, the actual dick is still getting thicker in width as well as clearly being impossible to fit in. Inside of Kokichi's ass. He's been expecting something huge and something like those more imaginative sex toys, obviously, but a penis around two feet smaller than Kokichi wasn't exactly what the man was hoping for. Two penises. Hemi-penis? 

Kokichi has barely had anything more than seven inches fucking him at any point in his life.

"Well... that's not going to be fitting into my ass any time soon," Kokichi murmurs past his frozen grin. It's been a long while since the man has felt even slightly intimidated by his dearest one. Meat wall aesthetic? Warm and comfortable when it comes down to it, so why not just get on with adapting? 

Should Kokichi be even more honest at the moment, he's still extremely turned on right now.

The human's eyes dart between the intent gaze of his paramour and then back down to the two cocks right in front of his face. They both look mostly identical in shape and size, though the one on the left is slightly smaller, both having ridges and slight bumps along the shaft. The large and protruding heads even have glans similar in shape to the kind that a human dick does. 

Though, the almost horn like tip is very different from Kokichi's own hardon. A finger pale finger slowly traces the underside of a particularly prominent vein.

A quiet chirp combined with a groan is all the warning that Kokichi gets before a small gush of semi-transparent fluid starts leaking out and dripping over his finger. Cute, and it makes the man shuffle his way closer. Wrapping an arm around the two dicks allows him to easily press his whole body up against them, and Kokichi happily takes in just how warm they both are against him. A small ridge rubs at his chest, his own penis glides between them after some shuffling, and the human can feel how his beloved’s tense anxiety melts away at the sight of his eagerness.

Tomomi rumbles Kokichi's name again, but he's already starting to suck and lick at one of the slick organs before him. The taste is actually nice in how salty it is. A sense of something completely different than anything Kokichi has ever tasted is there, too. Slurping more up to figure it out and feeling how his lover throbs against him is growing addictive. Not that the human isn't already aware of how much he loves being held by now.

"Hey, Tomomi?" Kokichi starts to ask. "Could you... Do that thing I just mentioned?"

Curious eyes focus on Kokichi's glistening precum covered body, and a tentacle twitches with what Kokichi hopes is realization. He knows that his alien understands what he meant earlier. Part of their relationship involved explaining all sorts of things about their people, after all.

Kokichi is just a bit silly when it comes to actually saying this sort of request, sometimes. This is one of those times where he beats around the bush despite already full body humping more than half the damn bush. Metaphorically. Perhaps one day. The main problem, not that this is an actual problem, is that an agreement to be totally communicative and forthcoming was made very early on when it comes to wants or needs. Language barriers being as they are.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm a big goober right now. I'd like it a whole lot if you fucked my ass with one of your tentacles, like you do my mouth," Kokichi blurts out with a red face.

Even though the two of them have done so many sexual activities together, anal is where Kokichi gets choked up. Well, it's a bit understandable if Kokichi tries to think about it. He's certainly not a virgin by any means... but it isn't as if the man has much of a stellar track record with more than that five inch dildo back in his old apartment. People are horrible to different degrees and sometimes it’s just more worth it to not date, or even hook up for a night. 

Penetrative sex isn’t somehow better or more meaningful that other methods by any means, simply a different kind of intimacy that Kokichi can’t help but at least want to try with another person.

"And I'll keep working your dicks off with basically my everything so-" he squeaks when a thumb rubs across his damp hair and then smiles when Tomomi offers both hands to pick him up. Accepting, Kokichi breathes as they quickly leave the hot spring and settle down a few feet away from it. The slippery human kisses his lover's chest before focusing back on the huge cocks awaiting him belong, the two of them both acting to arrange Kokichi so that he rests fully on the rock hard erections, supported by a gentle hand in addition.

The second hand caresses the small of Kokichi's back before traveling further down. Soon, Tomomi's fingers trail across the soft and padded flesh of the small human's ass. The soft skin is rubbed in a semicircle pattern similar to what Tomomi's tentacles like to do while Kokichi is rutting against his bed. Why had the man been so nervous about asking for this again? His lover has obviously been open to the idea of trying this out. Although, the thought makes Kokichi recall Tomomi's own nervousness from just minutes ago. What a pair they make.

Kokichi moans as a steady drip of thick lubricant drips onto his back and ass cheeks, voice hitching as a single tentacle starts to rub the fluid in between them.

He shifts and brings his mouth away from the glans of Tomomi's leftmost dick, "That's really good, dear~"

A single twitch of the cocks that Kokichi is thrusting his body against makes him sway with them, an oddly enjoyable experience. Pretty much everything that the man has done in the past months can be called that. The sudden gush of even more precum also belongs to that grouping, hot liquid running down Kokichi's steadily pumping hands, smearing onto his chest and making him feel utterly obscene. Even his own cock gets covered with it. Not a single inch of him is untouched and the knowledge is as intoxicating as the feeling of his hole being teased.

He hears a swift croon and, “Khuuhkikhi!”

There’s a loud squelch and sudden rush of sensation as Kokichi’s tingling entrance is finally filled, even if only by three inches.

Just three inches is all Kokichi needs for his own hard cock to start adding to the mess of precum that must be pooling across the damp cave floors. He can feel the way that the curious tentacle is constantly pulsing and how his own body is fluttering, his outer sphincter clenching and relaxing while Kokichi focuses on breathing. The tentacle itself is firm and quite jelly like in a way that makes everything comfortable. Copious amounts of lubrication paired with a relaxed and willing body certainly help. A large part of anal is wanting it, after all.

Good lord, does Kokichi want it.

"You can- you can go deeper now. I trust you, okay?" Kokichi whispers while looking back.

The feeling of something long and slim gliding further into him makes Kokichi exhale. It's a strange sensation to finally be feeling after all the time that's gone by, and has a slightly burning stretch providing an urge to wiggle his hips or grind his penis forward, but Kokichi finds it to be quite pleasant. All of Tomomi's tentacles constantly produce a layer of protective slime that serves as an amazing lubricant, making the actual penetration simple to start. The one inside of Kokichi is maybe the width of two of the man's own fingers. 

Either way, the tightness in his abdominal muscles is a good sign and Tomomi keeps making the most adorable moans too.

Wiggling around to explore, the appendage inside of him grazes a small bump that makes his eyes flutter, and Kokichi gasps into the sponge-like texture of the penis that he's embracing. Another rush of sexual fluids shoots out and hits his face. The salty taste and musky smell of sex mixes with the growing pleasure within the human's body, creating a faint haze and lightning like itch that runs down Kokichi's spine.

"Right there is good," Kokichi slowly murmurs past his current fixation. His tongue continues to run along the bigger dick that he's nearly worshiping, the rest of him desperately jerking them both off. His arms are getting sore and it does nothing to deter him from making his lover feel good. Twisting inside of him and starting to thrust in and out, the wet noises that he and Tomomi are producing continue to grow.

Kokichi pants and stops trying to keep himself still in favor of finally rocking his whole body forward. His red cock slips between the two blue penises throbbing against his flushed form, now much darker in color, arousal thrumming through them both. It's so hot and wet that Kokichi can't help but feel like he's inside of Tomomi too.

"Tell that. Tell me it feels good for you too, okay? Because I think I'm gonna cum soon!" the human shouts, strained voice making his desperation clearer than any expression ever could.

Feeling his lover bend down towards his writhing body just for the sake of Kokichi’s desires is overwhelming. Tomomi begins to repeat half understandable words into Kokichi’s red ears, making the human outright sob when his name joins the symphony of their lovemaking.

Tomomi's tentacle picks up the pace and reaches even deeper inside of Kokichi's hole, constantly squirming in order to find better spots to stimulate within the soft heat. The man feels it pulse and dig down into his prostate gland throughout the teasing. A sudden burst of noises like chattering and groaning joins the sounds of their bodies intertwining, Kokichi's own moans and mewls evolving into yelling and the occasional scream.

It all makes him try to slam his hips, and body, harder into the tentacle fucking him against the pulsating cocks making a complete mess of his body; Kokichi screams as the wet appendage within him starts to over produce slime in mimicry of cumming. The feeling of pure heat flooding his ass pairs with repeated abuse of the human's already sensitive prostate.

Each stroke of the hemi-penises gets both faster and slower. The approaching orgasm is already ripping Kokichi from reality and into some strange space where all he can do is listen to his own lewd voice ring out, as if underwater. His hands pump up and down and his pale fingers press into areas proven sensitive, Kokichi's legs somehow finding themselves wrapped around the massive cocks of his alien in an attempt to provider even more pleasure. More and thicker precum weeps and mixes together. It feels like Kokichi is completely covered in the substance. The sheer idea makes him spasm around the length fucking into him almost brutally.

Kokichi loves it.

He loves Tomomi, he loves this feeling of completion, he just loves it loves it loves loveslo-

"H-haaa~!" comes what little remains of Kokichi's hoarse voices.

Back arching, his body bounces from the sheer forcefulness of their combined movements. Thick semen shoots from his cock into the slippery flood of liquids between the thick members that are increasingly the main way for Kokichi to support himself. Purple eyes glaze over from lust and the pleasure of release, hand twitching and tiny body throbbing as his balls work over time, the tentacle still fucking and slamming into the human's oversensitive hole. Kokichi's prostate gets milked efficiently as the rest of him struggles to bring his lover to orgasm as well.

If it were Tomomi’s wonderfully strange tools pounding away...

All Kokichi can do is whimper happily as milky semen finally washes over him. The cum is thick and creamy, excessive fluid spurting freely from both of Tomomi's sexual organs and all over Kokichi's trembling body. It rolls down his back, another glob hitting his face, and Kokichi flops back just to feel the rest of it flow from his chest and onto his still cumming dick. He shivers helplessly once when Tomomi's spent tentacle slips out of him and lets Kokichi's well-fucked ass leak copious amounts of lube. Again, pale hips roll forward as if Kokichi is still being fucked.

Trying to speak proves impossible for the bliss filled human to accomplish. So instead of trying to do the impossible, Kokichi gives up on regaining his composure and simply nuzzles his satisfied body into his lover.

"Mmmm," he moans, quietly babbling nonsense. Tomomi scoops him up once more and glances at the pool they had bathed in. But a bath with all those minerals and similar might not be the best idea for post sex clean up. 

From the way that the alien turns around and starts a much slower trek back home, they're both of the same mind too.

Kokichi lasts five minutes into the gentle rocking motions of going home, before realizing that he just got full body bukake'd by a single person. His tired eyes widen and he barks out an abrupt laugh that devolves into a wheezing flurry of cackling. He can feel his Tomomi peer down at him in confusion and slight concern, but Kokichi waves it off with giggles and smiles. Then he realizes that all of Tomomi’s sperm is drying on him and that there aren’t many shower supplies left. 

A consistency like this will result in some absurd caking once it dries, too...

Worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this fluffy and adorable enough? Next chapter is going to have some content that people might find objectionable... but my enbie ass doesn't give enough shits to stop myself and I've given enough foreshadowing for it imo so hhhhhere I go hahah.


	3. Confession Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family planning, futuristic xeno-human relationship style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're thinking about @ing me in anger of disgust at any point in this, read end notes my bruhs.

Purple eyes watch as chiseled rock gets slapped with swiftly spreading biomass. Kokichi hums atop a resting insectoid-crustacean. The newly made corridor is freshly smoothed and bits of rubble are still being sucked away by other workers, Tomomi's crab bodies carefully avoiding one another with meticulous bumbling on stubby claw legs, but Kokichi has been helping to oversee this for weeks now. He's needed to help Tomomi find a way to make something more like paper in order to fill up actual blueprints, but it's over. All that remains of the project is to cover this last evacuation tunnel with fleshy coating and then fill it up with new inflating meat coating. Then that slightly new version of material with harden on the outsides in a way that blends it in with the rest of the walls. All perfectly and according to plan.

Ha, inflating meat that hardens inside walls. 

"I'm so fucking hungry and exhausted now," the human admits. Even if he'd only done a handful of hard labor, learning about and redesigning a labyrinth is merely a different kind of difficult than helping out with moving rocks.

Aside from that one stubbed toe though, everything has basically gone shockingly well. Despite a few ruffled feathers and a short argument about doors. Their first big couple kerfuffle ended up revolving around doorways. Kokichi snickers and leans back on Tomomi's still sitting worker. Other than some tense staring at the blueprints and that one argument... Kokichi does enjoy remembering how embarrassed Tomomi was when Kokichi found it's oldest attempts at 'base building'.

Like a kid installing a realistic physics mod into a low poly open world crafting sim, Tomomi still cringes away from those sealed off areas.

One of the off pink paper rolls to the side of them gets snatched up by a handful of drones. The things crowd around it and skitter on top, before crawling off in favor of doing more delicate upkeep, leaving Kokichi's worker to pick up the scroll with a grasper tentacle. Reaching out to grab the paper himself reveals a short message.

"New food in kitchen. Go eat?" Kokichi mumbles aloud.

It has been a while since Kokichi's last meal. A small snack or two because Tomomi is a worry wart, of course, but Kokichi has thrown himself into working on the last stretch of their little project since this morning. His stomach growls angrily and demands appropriate tribute. The consequences of not having to work overtime or long into the night until office hours start all over anyway. Kokichi is rather okay with that though.

Nine to nine to nine hour long jobs are at least a fourth of why he skipped town and threw himself into a space ship, probably.

Patting the still resting worker, Kokichi jumps off of the poor thing and stretches, even bending down to his toes. His band sinks down to the start of his wrist and dangles there like the mostly useless piece of sophisticated technology it is.

One and a half years of total time with Tomomi and neither part of the couple have been able to fix the damn thing. Not that it's really necessary anymore. The 'recommended' amount of time for someone to be considered ‘savable’ or simply ‘retrievable’ is a year at most. Kokichi's Talent is something like Ultimate Supreme Leader, after all. The spending of further resources is a stupid idea, and Kokichi wouldn't go back even if people ran screaming and begging. He only keeps the wristband because it has important files on it.

Like recipes and information on the genetic makeup of garlic. Or the exact chemical makeup of all Panta flavors.

It did actually update his vitals for an entire hour last month though. 

Kokichi walks to the kitchen after fiddling with the band hard enough that it actually starts playing that classical song that he likes. It's a piano piece from somewhere, and Tomomi always likes that one. Probably Kaede playing.

"Did you mean new as in something we've been trying to grow together, or new found in the wild?" Kokichi looks down and asks. The man is trying to make himself sound as serious as possible, but it's a bit hard when Panta Fruit is something potentially on the table. Big huge grapey shaped fruits that taste like Pantas.

Tomomi's worker makes tiny clicky clacks with it's feet and blinks shrunk back eye-stalks with a smug air about it.

"Very very cute of you," Kokichi dead pans.

Of course, the one downside of Kokichi coming into contact with aliens would have to be that he has managed to teach Tomomi how to be... a troll? Old internet lingo that works. A smug smuggy person that smugs around, smugly. It's probably one of Kokichi's biggest accomplishments since coming here. Zero downsides and no bad effects at all ever.

So in the end, it's not a downside for Kokichi at least. 

Unless it results in that one thing where Kokichi bit into a fist sized ball of fruit and got the mother-load of bootleg orange juice sprayed all over him. He can still taste the undertones of cheddar.

Probably because that only happened a month ago. Kokichi shivers and silently pays respects to his murdered tastebuds, effortlessly walking past a busy worker carrying some sleeping drones around. Tomomi has been doing an awful lot too. Way more than Kokichi can really consider at the moment, if only because the human hasn't been able to do anything on the same scale without computers available. Another reason to fix the wristband up.

A familiar fork leading to more rug like flooring covering comes to Kokichi's sight.

Kokichi waves goodbye to his tired companion. It chirps at him and goes over to the hallway leading to one of the worker's sleeping quarters. Kokichi doesn't envy their duties, even though all of the bodies in the complex are just extensions of Tomomi with no individual will. Workers have such hard jobs with hauling stuff around all day... At least drones are just tiny tech supports.

The rest of the walk is short and sweet. Kokichi had the tunnels built in this order for a reason after all. Structural integrity and efficiency aside, being able to head off to grab food and celebrate a project being completed is always great. No alcohol made from strange alien fruits or grains though. Tomomi learned that the hard way and Kokichi soon learned it the harder way.

"Kohkishi!" says Tomomi's main body, perpetually wide eyes looking up at the man from where the alien is crouching over a halted game of chess.

Running up and attaching himself to his lover isn't exactly something that Kokichi always does, but the man is still excited about not needing to go check up on construction. Not that he actually needed to. Kokichi would occasionally get worried about rocks falling and ruining everything.

Home building for the first time is weird when you live underground. 

"Hiiiii!" he says into a muscular arm. It muffles Kokichi's voice quite a bit, but the beef-cakey owner of the limb hears it's tinier partner well enough. Tomomi wraps a tentacle around the human's shoulders and quietly asks if he wants up.

Kokichi fidgets just a small little bit, "I'm good down here for now. Can't cuddle with you if we start playing chess again."

Looking over at fancy and basically homemade marble counters reveals three drones attempting to dice up some kind of carrot thing with waxy seeds in it. Each one is utterly failing to force the vegetable to stay still. Walking over, Kokichi picks up a bowl of already prepared 'mushroom' stew and then takes his new meal back over to the dining table.

Green colored cream and bits of meaty flower probably isn't what most humans would considering eating. This is, however, actually one of the better things that Kokichi has come up with on his lonesome. Which isn't saying much when the man considers that most of his infamous mistakes since coming to live with Tomomi involve ruining the kitchen.

Tomomi makes most of the food for a reason.

"You know how we talked about Earth couples a while ago?" Kokichi says to a spoonful of light green stew. A soft pink mushroom gently sits within it, waiting for a bite. It's a mostly rhetorical question in the end, as Tomomi's species stores memory in a much more permanent way than humans do. They don't really forget and their brains don't make memories shift into occasionally fully fabricated things. His darling obviously remembers.

"I guess that renovations have just made me start thinking about some stuff," he continues. Kokichi isn't too sure on how to spit it out. He's certainly given a lot of thought on it all, too much even, and he still isn't sure how Tomomi will react. "And by now you'd have offspring if you were with another of your species."

Kokichi is good at being a 'Leader' and very obviously horrible at actual socialization. He burns more bridges than he makes when they're not purely for diplomacy or business. Tomomi just has the blessing of being a person that doesn't give a shit, somehow.

It just nods and croons, always consistent in concern and seemingly unable to judge Kokichi for being him. It's nice and embarrassing and why did he even bring it up-

"Then I was thinking that it's pretty much the same on Earth now! A lot of the population died generations ago, and now people basically start relationships with the intent to get married or just to have kids. I think I remember that one of the advertisements for joining a colony mission actually being support for, ah..." but he can't really finish it after all. Tomomi has already learned all this information anyway. The alien is intelligent and his entire species is dedicated to the biological sciences as a matter of course. Learning about children being grown in labs didn't confused Tomomi at all. The idea of machines doing it when humans could do it themselves had been a point of conversation though.

Learning that Earth just isn't safe enough for the majority of people to have kids the 'old fashioned' way had taken a lot more explaining.

Kokichi shoves the spoonful of now cold stew into his mouth.

Even cold alienshroom tastes good, although Kokichi is pretty sure that living in the hot and humid lair that is his datemate has changed his perception of temperatures. What hasn't changed in the past year? Kokichi doesn't lie as much since there's no need to defend himself from other people, he shamelessly walks around in just his underwear at most, and also his lover is an extraterrestrial. They go on spelunking dates and spend hours talking about the evolution of xeno-linguistics.

There is less than zero reason to fear Tomomi judging him. No Iruma to laugh and ask why anyone would bother even wanting that option. He’s personally meet the alien’s Carrier for fucks sake, and that was a pretty big deal with an even bigger alien than Tomomi is. 

Kokichi's neck still itches with residual shame when he sets the spoon back into his cooling meal.

"I want to get pregnant with your children," and even though that's a concept that a dying world ended up having to accept whether it wanted to or not, Kokichi still whispers it like a weakling. And backpedals, "Or just have kids in general! If that's not possible at all then I'll-" 

Be fine. Get used to it. Kids aren't vital to a relationship and Kokichi is just letting the culture he grew up in fuck with his head. Neither he nor Ultimates, or any other human, actually has a duty to reproduce just because of the Tragedy. That kind of bullshit is unethical. All the closeness and physical intimacy is simply making the man remember helping out with the younger kids at the orphanage.

Tomomi saying no shouldn't be an upsetting prospect.

Sudden and loud squealing makes Kokichi jump up wide eyed as the table starts to vibrate under him. A pale green tsunami of liquid floods over his wooden bowl from the sheer force that Tomomi is bouncing with.

"Uees!" Tomomi bellows. "Yuues."

Laughing, and certainly not rubbing at his eyes at all, Kokichi lifts up his bowl and spoon with the intent to just listen to his alien talk. Which it does with gusto. Both with the writing slate that Tomomi has taken to always carrying around, and with words from not yet perfected vocal cords, eventually Kokichi can't quite hide just how emotional he's getting. Kokichi takes maybe ten minutes a half of his slowly eaten food to start talking again. 

Slowly carved characters ask questions about anything from when to if Kokichi wants to carry the children himself. 

"That too, but I meant like how I was when the whole healing process wasn't done with. Staying like that in a permanent way," Kokichi pushes away the rest of his meal in favor of making eye contact again. "I want to do the things that both of us want with no cut corners or limits because of being different. Going back to Earth or the colony, and even my body being like this, those aren’t things I care about. So there's no reason to hold back."

"Tomomi?"

The alien stands quickly and, just as quickly, it walks over to where Kokichi is still seated. Hands that the human has grown extremely fond of reach for him and slowly wrap around him in like an embrace, small mumbles of deep 'happy' and 'okay' doing the same, as Kokichi gets lifted into an abrupt hug. Kokichi shudders in an attempt to pull himself together. 

Crying is really not something that he's into. It’s due to how gross runny noses make him feel, and how it's yet another thing that people will point at and use to laugh. But there's no laughing here. There's no reason for Kokichi to lie and spring away with his own mocking grin to use as a smoking gun to one up everyone else. No one will side eye and side sneer at him wanting something that's been possible since before two thousand and twenty.

Centuries don't always change much. 

Tomomi holds him tighter, and Kokichi supposes that maybe it's one hundred percent okay to cry just this once. Only a little bit.

But lunch time is barely much of a half point in the day, especially when the day length isn't actually the 24 hour Earth cycle that Kokichi's wristband pretends it is. Kokichi reheats his pastel colored stew and spends hours talking with Tomomi about their plans. About what is or isn't possible and why. It's all settled though, that Kokichi is going to become something other than just a human being. There's a lurking feeling of nervousness and excitement coiling around in the man's guts. 

Even when evening and bedtime comes around with the siren call of sleep, Kokichi is busy thinking. 

Surgery is just surgery and doesn't involve editing and changing stuff like genomes. Grow the required organ/tissue in a lab or find someone to donate. Get a uterus or a dick or whatever-

Kokichi snuggles into his warm… basically spouse, at this point, into his warm spouse's lovingly provided tentacles and tries to go to sleep. Easily said and clearly more difficult to do in this moment. They're both aware that the risks will be minimized and that Kokichi has had much more extensive medical procedures done. It's something that the man tries not to think about though. Stupid alien demon cats that apparently taste great. 

The capability to safely eat alien foods is a left over from Kokichi's recovery anyway. Kokichi being alive to begin with is because Tomomi wrangled itself into gear. It went about the human body and basically how to manage reconstructing multiple parts of Kokichi's body in regards record time. He doesn't remember it well, but Kokichi did wake up multiple times and distinctly knows that he was confused by lack of scars. Can't remember it and knows all the same. 

Yet another tentacle flops onto Kokichi's sweaty body. Right. Bedtime for purple haired Ultimates. 

Kokichi wiggles and presses a sloppy kiss into the closest appendage. Only for his nose to receive a soft boop via another one. 

Darn. 

Kokichi eventually falls into a sort of half sleep, tired but made restless by jittery nerves, resulting in semi-routine moments where he wakes up and has to turn over to the side. By the time he wakes up for real there must be a dozen little tentacle tangles all over him and the bed. Not too bad when Tomomi and he are both used to Kokichi's nighttime travels, just a bit annoying to deal with. At least for Kokichi.

The first thing they do in the morning is head down to the pod room for a medical check up.

It's been a while since Kokichi went into the actual pod, the structure still vaguely resembling a flower combined with a cockpit like before. He once thought that the soft gleam of bio-luminescent lights made the organic thing look almost menacing. Now it makes him nervous for a different reason. Even if the man no longer has reservations about what he wants due to months of considering it, combining with confirmation. Completely resetting your 'path in life' like this is still scary. Not quite doubt swims around in Kokichi's chest as he sits near the waiting bio-machine. He won't be going in for at least a week, but still.

Tomomi seems to understand despite being raised and born into a species that manipulates DNA for literal dinner, it’s main body standing half in front of the pod so that Kokichi doesn't have to see it unless he wants to.

It makes Kokichi laugh, "It's still you, you know? I'm not going to suddenly be scared of it."

Tomomi's writing slate replies with an almost pouting, 'Still.'

"You'll be there the whole time to take care of me, so I won't be scared at all," Kokichi says. Both to himself and anyone or thing around. "I won't be alone."

And that's all there is to it in the end. Kokichi and Tomomi aren't alone now and they won't be alone afterwards. Maybe it's greedy, but Kokichi is happy that he'll get to be even closer with Tomomi after this too. The alien is extremely intelligent and so is Kokichi himself, but truly communicating with it requires being able to communicate the same way as Tomomi's kind does with one another. So maaaybe Kokichi is a bit more selfishly inclined than he lets on. He's not sure if that selfish is a bad kind of selfish when his lover clearly still struggles with trying to fully convey itself via human language.

For now, Kokichi lets himself get drawn in by Tomomi's near innocent enthusiasm.

It's easy to be swept away by his beloved's meticulous routine. Especially since this is yet another way for Kokichi to see it use so many different parts of itself in perfect harmony, various kinds of specialized tentacles working to take the human's vitals. Seeing this kind of thing is always downright fascinating. From anything to how large groups of workers will perfectly dance around the hive to drones synchronizing in order to perfectly mend the more delicate inner workings-

Well. The feeling of a slight flush starts prickling at Kokichi's cheeks. His best third example would probably have to be when Tomomi uses sometimes excessive amounts of tentacles to make Kokichi cum. Walls and floors, basically anything in their home is capable of sprouting the limbs, depending on what else is nearby. Kokichi own bed is just another part of his alien. So is his shower and blankets, his pillows, and the kitchen. The eyes that dot the ceilings.

Just like the tentacle taking his blood pressure right now.

Good God, and Tesla for good measure, Kokichi shouldn't be imagining sex while Tomomi is trying to get the freshest medical information possible. Yet, here he is looking at a completely innocent tentacle or two and getting thirsty over it. No clothes to use as some kind of 'oh no my pants are tight and I must hide this with a jacket lol' defense either. Tomomi has probably already realized Kokichi's situation. It has been a while since they actually made love beyond a quicky or two. A short tentacle job just isn't anywhere near as fun as Kokichi getting to see for sure that Tomomi has enjoyed itself. Even if the alien is only reaching orgasm via the one body. Workers and drones don't even have reproductive organs, after all.

Kokichi getting aroused should just be expected, maybe.

A tentacle full of a blood sample pauses when a drone, once busy checking up on the pod, spots the man's not so flaccid dick. Tomomi turns back to look at Kokichi and takes in the sheepish look that greets it's four curious eyes.

"Hiiiii! Congratulations, my body has finally realized that we haven't done the full throttle sexy times in nearly a week," Kokichi says with a mischievous tone. He lets the tentacles and other bodies around him finish up before the human stands and pats himself off. Although all that really means is that Kokichi spends a few minutes lounging in a vaguely seductive way, and then rubs himself a little bit. The lair is always hot and sticky, what with being alive and full of often suggestive looking fluids.

"I think I might know a way to make all my nerves melt away."

While they can't talk with just their thoughts quite yet, the husky tone of voice that Kokichi uses pairs well with his body-language and the clear direction of his gaze. More honestly, and thus in a way that Kokichi would never say it- he's always been sexually curious about the medical pod. Humans fantasize about basically any and everything. The history of tentacle based porn goes back to 1814, if Kokichi is remembering correctly. So, tentacle pit stuff and things with... Kokichi isn't a pervert, he swears. He just knows that people liking the idea of getting caught by something similar to this pod isn’t unknown to the human libido.

The attempt at a bathtub had been extremely close and very enjoyable. 

Kokichi might be a pervert and that's perfectly fine.

He walks over to the pod and pats the thing with faux confidence. He takes in that the structure is just as warm as the rest of Tomomi has always been. Getting up into the pod itself is a strange experience though, knowing that this specially made organ is both part of his lover and going to make Kokichi himself into someone more. Still him and still so very different. Of course Kokichi doesn't want to be even slightly afraid of the thing. That's just plain old counterproductive.

Underwear gets ripped off and thrown into a corner.

When in doubt you should just fuck the fear away, maybe. Kokichi's lips screw up into a strange smile and he laughs as the actual chair part of the pod undulates under his touch. Scare the ghosts away by jacking off to them.

He turns his body around and falls into the seat. Tomomi looks down at him in worry and tilts it's head to the left while a few tentacles bob around in uncertainty. But Kokichi just holds his arms out as if looking for an embrace, which he totally is. His lovely spouse doesn't take very long to get what Kokichi is asking for either.

"Ko... kichi," Tomomi slowly murmurs, it's deep voice quietly chattering. Primary arms with nothing but long bone-claws tapping and various other parts of the room shuddering with what must be type of nervous energy similar to Kokichi's own. It lumbers closer to the pod where Kokichi's faintly trembling body lays waiting, in lieu of speaking. Kokichi's still outstretched hands meet with with much larger ones, three total digits with strong talons, and the two of them carefully wrap their hands together.

Tomomi leans down until it’s head rests within the general perimeter of the pod. 

Gentle free floating appendages help Kokichi push himself up and towards where his lover is, though all around the human in a literal sense, awaiting him. Always so much bigger and always there, their heads soon knock against each other as the two of them linger together in silence. Kokichi sighs and laughs all at once as he rubs his forehead into Tomomi's chin.

"You big feels baby, wanna kiss?" comes a just barely nonchalant question. Mostly a request.

His paramour wryly mimics the sound of Kokichi's weirdest giggles and brings Kokichi's hands to it's lips in the most romantically sly gesture that Kokichi has ever seen. This time, the Ultimate starts laughing for real.

"You b-big doofus!" Kokichi cackles. "I meant with your tongue or lips or something!"

A huff and the feeling of a small tentacle squirming into the corner of Kokichi's lips makes him lose the ability to breathe correctly, convulsions born of relief filled laughter making the man fall back into the pod. A few tentacles race down his sides and across the bottom of his feet. Kokichi squeaks and pulls himself up into a tight ball on his side.

Tiny streams of Kokichi's panting and wheezing fill the the atmosphere with something less anxious than before. Still, the man isn't exactly done with wanting to have some 'together time' of a certain quality. His legs rub together and half-lidded purple eyes glance over to make contact with two pairs, body uncurling as excitement starts to course through Kokichi's veins, a single moment being all it takes for Kokichi to push himself back into Tomomi's space. The alien's lips are more like a beak or something. Mandibles, if Kokichi was in the mood to actually find the right descriptor. He isn't though. The feeling of his lips meeting those of his lover is more important.

"Funny meeting you here," the man whispers.

The alien before him brings a warm hand to Kokichi's back and returns the chaste kiss right away. There's always a small wish for more, of course. Closer or longer or messier.

Right now is a now where Kokichi wants all of those things at once.

Laughing huffs meet Kokichi's face in the form of hot air bursting from Tomomi's mouth. A soft yes follows soon after, and the eternally looming alien opens it's mouth so that a soft blue tongue a swipe up the side of Kokichi's already flushed face. Kokichi shivers and pauses to try and fully collect his thoughts, but the action manages to stump him. Being licked sends a sudden thrill though his body, even though Kokichi has been having all sorts of sexual interactions with his spouse, and the man quickly wiggles even closer.

The pod is as oddly comfortable as always. Now, the human can feel his body relaxing into Tomomi. Into it's body, the pod, and into the strange kisses that melt into Kokichi's begrudgingly still there shaking.

"Mmm, you know you can go deeper?" Kokichi asks as he removes his suckling mouth from his partner's thick tongue with a wet pop. The sound makes him inhale just as hungrily as the need for oxygen does. Tomomi itself just groans slightly and rubs it's tongue into the corner of Kokichi's still open mouth.

Kokichi returns fire with gusto born from a week of hard work, combined with pent up emotions, doing his hardest to suck and caress the thick muscle in front of him near single-mindedly. Everything about Tomomi is so endearing, so interesting, so warm and welcoming. The alien sometimes makes Kokichi feel drunk or high in a purely mental way. Although, the man privately thinks that some cheap doujinshi plot style aphrodisiac stuff might be fun. 

That scene was never really his thing back on Earth, but maybe having a steady partner worthy of trust would have made Kokichi more adventurous.

Thinks the person that is more or more marrying an extraterrestrial lifeform.

Moaning into an increasingly sloppy kiss, both Kokichi and Tomomi start to try reaching into one another's mouths. Not quite the current way to actually do it though. Kokichi first attempts to lick his way up into his alien's mouth and barely manages to swipe his tongue around. Tomomi's mandibles are too thick and his tongue is similar. Instead, the human has to pull back and pant while mixed ropes of drool connect them together.

His pale thighs twitch as a tentacle drapes across hips shining with sweat and slick. The extra contact both grounds Kokichi and sends him over one of the three moons orbiting their planet.

"Neehehe..." the human chuckles. "I guess that means that it's all your turn now, honey."

Tomomi coos eagerly and kisses him with just lips. Before Kokichi can even think of whining, the alien once more pokes it's deep blue tongue out of it's oral cavity and pushes the tip into Kokichi's own mouth.

The general idea is something that the human of the pair gets right away. Oral is still the great go to for them even now that anal has been added to their list of sexual activities. More accurately would be that Kokichi tends to end up begging for both his holes to get stuffed, soon or later. He gets sucked off more often than not too. But kissing with Tomomi's main body is still rather uncommon. Kokichi tends to make out with tentacles that end in suckers of some sort. 

So, Kokichi jumps on this chance and slowly brings his lips closer to Tomomi's.

He shudders and his throat feels weird. Each second of breathing makes Kokichi more aware of the organ in his mouth. His lover's thick tongue fills up his oral cavity like a cock might, the sensation totally different than when a tentacle is inside of him. Kokichi's first thought is that the muscle is far less uniform in shape. Second, would be the bumpy and almost rough texture that glides against nearly all of Kokichi's stretched wide mouth.

But Kokichi does get to press his gaping lips against Tomomi's just barely opened mouth. A complete an utter mess of saliva makes an obscene noise as they finally kiss, and Kokichi’s lungs team up with his heart to work overdrive. Feeling exactly how Tomomi's tongue shifts inside is amazing and completely sensual. Kokichi's hands jerk and his body shifts aimlessly into the halfway points of 'in the pod' and 'in Tomomi's arms'. Something hot and heavy twisting inside of Kokichi's mouth as his jaw aches from exertion…

Trying to tell his beloved just how hard he is proves unnecessary, a tendril snaking it's way from the pod seat to the small of Kokichi's back, and the man quietly moans when his body arches as if he's an instrument being played. Though, in such a world Kokichi would probably be the most loved instrument to ever exist. He'd pop up all animatedly human and become Tomomi's lover as some kind of weird lesson to take care of what you love. 

Or probably, Kokichi should stop basking and start breathing through his nose again.

Slick blue muscle circles around the opening of Kokichi's fluttering throat, and the man has little time to breath before his alien's tongue puts part of itself past his actual mouth. Purple eyes light up with lust and a happy shock as they widen. The human sucks hard, and struggles, all entirely on instincts that are busy filling up his brain with arousal mixed with desperation. Kokichi’s whole body starts thumping with seemingly endless want, his cock hard enough to hurt as precum weeps out from the dark red tip. Moaning turns into short shouts as Kokichi feels something burningly slick lap against the back of his throat.

Tomomi pauses when Kokichi's fingers dig into its palms with a ferocity unfamiliar to the alien.

It pulls away and out of Kokichi's slack mouth just as gently as it began to invade.

Wheezing and coughing past faint gagging- not the most normal way that Kokichi has attempted to show a mix of yearning and... And Kokichi isn't sure how describe the inferno of need making his entire body throb. There could be anger in there, but maybe the word is actually indignation. Yes. The manis who rapidly inhaling air, cock an almost scary red color, being and so close to what might be the most intense orgasm of his life; Kokichi is so full of lust and love that Tomomi pulling out to let him breathe has left him indignant.

Attempting to speak with a jaw that's as sore and still gaping as Kokichi's is ends up being useless. He slowly pouts and leans back into the pod, taking note of the copious amount of slime that pools up where his body presses down. If Kokichi is going to be speechless then he'll just have to talk with his body instead. 

Not hard when both he and his partner still have a language barrier to deal with.

Of course, Kokichi's fingernails are a bit too long for some self prep. He'll have to get the things cut and filed again soon. Not that a long of fingering action is going to be holding the man back from seduction. Tomomi wrapped a nice tentacle around Kokichi's hips and the wet appendage remains there, just barely avoiding his erection.

The surface of the pod is pliant and slippery underneath Kokichi's flushed body, and his right hand quickly gathers up enough of the lubricant to fill a whole bottle up, the slime soon dripping down all over his cock and balls. Turning his darkened gaze from his dearest to his own body is even a simple thing to do when the situation calls for it. The man snickers at the sight of his wanton body's minuscule but telltale jolts. His fingers trace from the glans of his penis and then down to his heavy testicles. Kokichi desperately wants to cum already. But in this kind of scenario…

Tempting Tomomi is obviously more fun, right?

“Kokiichi?” the alien murmurs.

Slick fingers slowly rub their way to Kokichi's waiting entrance. A soft sigh escapes the man's aching lips, the sound echoed by his partner while Kokichi's rim twitches in anticipation. He can feel the way the opening slowly starts to relax from the gentle stimulation- the feeling of need starting to pulse away inside of him. Obviously, the sensation isn't just in any one part of Kokichi body. It's an aching rhythm that persists throughout his entire body. Thudding, pounding, like a heartbeat telling the man to hurry up and reach climax.

Coiling around sweaty flesh and then upwards, Tomomi's firm limb runs it's way over the swell of Kokichi's buttocks before swiping between them. Kokichi shudders and removes his fingers from the area. The moment he does is the moment that the human looks back up at his lover. Seeing two emerging cocks is the first thing that Kokichi's blurry vision takes in. Not fully escaped from their protective sheath, the sight remains erotic enough for Kokichi to rub his asshole up against the tentacle. The appendage is currently focusing on spreading a truly insane amount of slick from taint to tail bone. 

Thoughts consisting of Kokichi wanting those huge organs to fuck him into submission run through his brain.

And they will be doing that. Just not right now, just after everything is ready and after Kokichi emerges from this pod as someone who truly belongs on this planet. He and Tomomi will fuck as much as they want with no pesky biological incompatibilities limiting them. It's an idea that has Kokichi flexing his hole while his alien's tentacle just barely dips inside. A silent taunt and challenge.

Grumbling full of arousal and pleased chirps both pour out form Tomomi's mouth, it's body crouching down and a hand wrapping around two blue organs slowly deepening in color, and Kokichi tries to angle himself so that it can fully see each moment of future penetration. Lifting hips and supporting himself via legs might strain Kokichi in an unfun way though, is what Kokichi thinks before the pod itself changes beneath his body. The upper part of the seat has always been like the average cockpit. Now, however, the back is lowering and the part under Kokichi is raising so that his bottom half is up in the air. Kokichi eagerly pulls his legs closer to his chest and fidgets when Tomomi's tongue very slightly runs across it's lips. Yet another thing learned from Kokichi.

"Come on already!" comes Kokichi's rasping hiss. Cuteness or no cuteness, the fact remains that any further teasing with make Kokichi dick implode from lack of cumming.

Kokichi can't even see Tomomi's main body as properly now. He gets to stare at his own dick and wish that the tentacle, basically torturing him at this point, would just start entering him already. But it won't thrust past that ring of muscle no matter how Kokichi writhes into it's touch. The man puffs heavily and bucks his hips just to gain more friction.

Like an itch that can only be half scratched, all the time spent being busy on other things slams down as Kokichi tries to fuck himself. Each thrust is met the sound of Tomomi's hands pump it's cocks at the same desperate pace too. Obscene squelches from the pod fill the room as Kokichi bounces erratically. It's almost as if he's completely losing any inhibitions in favor of nonverbal begging, and the thought makes Kokichi's lips twist with frustrations of a sexual nature. A low croon fills the room and-

Kokichi's drawn out moan overpowers the sounds his body makes as he gets pounded into the leaking pod, curses following soon after,"F-fuck! God, fuck, yes!"

The slightly thicker tip of the tentacle brushes over his prostate just once before pulling back to Kokichi's convulsing opening. His breath hitches, body convulsing, thick cum spurting all over his face and chest. Kokichi's eyes flutter as his own semen finds it's way into his mouth, bitter and pleasantly strong. The man shudders and absently swallows the fluid. He's far more focused on the way that the flexible limb inside of him beginning to move again.

Having just orgasmed makes it impossible for Kokichi to resist raising his voice into a shout. 

A second is all it takes for the tentacle to pull all but the tip out. Kokichi's throbbing entrance welcomes his alien's length back the moment it pushes back in, feeling how it scrapes along soft inner walls and explores every which way. Suddenly rearing back and against Kokichi's prostate, the man yells wordlessly and shudders an almost painful pleasure shooting up the man's spine. Each steady thrust has the slick limb nearly leaving Kokichi's asshole, increasing his urge to beg. 

The seat under the human slowly shifts as nubby villi start to investigate Kokichi's constantly moving body. Some of them merge on either of his sides. At first, all they and some joining tentacles do is pull Kokichi's arms and legs into more comfortable positions. Arms near his head and legs gently held part at an easy angle. But the tentacle fucking Kokichi at at truly exhilarating pace is joined by another of the same size. That's when two smaller tendrils punch onto Kokichi's chest and start to suck away at his hard nipples. 

“Aaaah!” Kokichi cries out. His eyes were already blurry before too. “T-tomomi, Tomomi, Tomomi's are!”

Now he can't see much of anything due to the never ending onslaught. It's utterly wonderful and makes Kokichi feel like his brain is going to break into tiny pieces of satisfaction. 

The second tentacle near his bottom slowly slips and massages at the now abused rim, teasing his sphincter while it gets fucked. Tomomi's husky voice groans loudly. It makes Kokichi realizes that the alien must be close to its own orgasm. But Tomomi cumming while away from Kokichi's body is no good. 

Kokichi can't get pregnant that way. 

He is still aware that his body is still bog standard unimpregnatable cismale. The part of Kokichi's mind that wants to have children and wants to bear them, the part of Kokichi who wants Tomomi to make him pregnant as fast as possible, screams for Kokichi to get that flooded of sperm inside of him by any means. Chest heaving and mouth open while screaming, the man's eyes roll back as he cums a second time. His mouth being so far open means that thinner semen shoots directly onto an outstretched tongue.

Gasping for air and trying to speak, “In me, Tomomi! Don't care how just fucking empty all of your semen into me!”

Flexible lengths allow Kokichi hands to snap forward and grab at his plush derriere. His instincts screams for him to pull himself open, so he does, all while his body clenches as if to milk the tentacles just helping themselves to his wanton ass. 

“I'm sure you can get the tip in. Oh, ooh, ahhh!” Kokichi moans and yelps. “So, doing me so roughly like this, God, 'm gonna to cum again so- right? A-again? I already came shooo musch...”

Kokichi can feel his overstimulation addled body get scooped closer to Tomomi's. The man's hearing and vision both dip, in and out. Being able to take in all the sights and sounds of their love making is getting difficult. Yet, he certainly feels the burning hot drops of his spouse's precum hitting his thighs and crotch in thick globs. Then run down his body and a new round of lewd wetness makes a splat right where the tentacles are slowing down. Right where Kokichi is still valiantly holding himself open. 

“Cum,” Kokichi demands with a sobbing moan. Hurry up and… 

Pale fingers twitch as tentacles pull. Out of their owner completely. Kokichi wheezes before a shrill gasp escapes him, wide eyes unfeeling as thick cum bursts all over his body. Everything is pulsating and thumping like Kokichi is a drum set. And Tomomi's cum is leaking down his flushed body in sluggish rivets, sinking into Kokichi's gaping opening, and the burning fluids make the human fall limp as a third orgasm rips out of him; quickly taking pleasure born spasming away with it. 

Kokichi's last real waking thought is that trying to thumbs up his spouse right now is similar to throwing weird mind-break peace sign knock off, and that he probably won't wake up for a day or so. Well, that’s actually an exaggeration. The man will probably be fine after a slightly longer amount of sleep.

Tomomi stares down at it’s lethargic lover and makes a startled scree noise when Kokichi does nothing but grouchily cuddle into the worried tentacle prodding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time is that this was all actually my own self indulgent scifi smut fantasy full of wish fulfillment.
> 
> I spent hours looking up things like uterus/vagina transplants(which have resulted in successful pregnancies) and fully functional dicks being grown in labs, talking on my lgbtq+ server with our local group mum, and had to stop half way despite already having procrastinated by reading tons of posts by all sorts of men/women/nonbinary friends who really wish that biology wasn't a fucker. I never thought that an alienfucking smut fic would lead to me writing an actual original character, nor once more having to confront the topic of my gender by making me cry in club after I'd already done that months ago.
> 
> Fuck morals and ethics lemme order a penis off of medical amazon. Blease.
> 
> Spitefully, this I dedicate to the fuckers who once accused me of hating adoption/adopted kids and transmen who choose to get pregnant. Congrats. I am literally too queer in each possible way and into science to give a shit. Someday I hope to have a dick and I will either still get pregnant or impregnate someone else, so fuck you. But also thanks for slapping my ass into realizing that I'm trans, I guess?


	4. Trans*Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward is always scary, but you gotta break that egg or you'll never make a good omelet. It's just so much better when you have someone by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a really nice comment from a consistently nice commenter and I just kinda... Really want to finish this. A friend also shared really hot tentacle/Kokichi drawings, an artist I like is involved with a tentacles/Kokichi anthology, I'm in year of our lordy Venommovieteen hallelujah, look, I just love this shit. 
> 
> And yes, the chapter title is a multilevel pun scheme.

"I still can't believe that you actually nabbed that supply drop. Cache, whatever," Kokichi mutters. The fact that Kokichi could even recall where one would be is the biggest surprise though. The human’s hands continue to fiddle with a newly fixed wristband. He's turned off a ton functions. Kokichi doesn't exactly want to risk his current life and the Net isn't required either. That's half of the reason why Kokichi has declined staying topside too long during outings too. Underground life, please and thank you. Especially now that Kokichi actually has an expanding circle of alien penpals.

At least Kokichi has a fully functional device either way. 

Seeing a 100% confirmed zero messages in his personal inbox still burns. No one has bothered to message him, not even once. That's according to both the inbox history and various methods of checking. It's pretty much murdered his motivation to see what the rest of the world has gotten up to. To check out the obituaries or news.

Kokichi frowns and glances over at his wristband. The black and comfortably textured bracelet sits dormant, hanging around his wrist while he walks. No sudden holographic mail alert. 

Oh well, Kokichi tells himself. It's not like he's even going to be wearing the thing in a few more minutes. Getting to show Tomomi human media is more than enough payout for finally fixing the small mess of modern technology. Especially fiction about aliens. A tiny smile tugs its way onto Kokichi's face, memories of a haphazard movie night including 'The Cat From Outer Space' making him chuckle. Just like humans, aliens find cats to be adorable.

 

The drone sleeping on Kokichi's shoulder fidgets, feelers poking out as it awakens. A tiny pen point sized leg pats Kokichi as Tomomi's littlest kind of body stands up, and the drone makes a cute scree noise. It's many eyes stare up at Kokichi with a sleepy intent. 

Kokichi reaches over and picks it up with both hands, "Oh hi yo! Nehee."

Another corner gets turned, and Kokichi makes way for a worker carrying some slate. He keeps walking until a familiar junction shows up. Pausing, he tries to ignore the strange mix of emotions that start fluttering in his stomach. Tomomi's main body is just a few minutes 'down the road' as they say. Mostly in Kokichi's old retro favorites. But there really isn't a point in being frozen like this, not even at his destination, so Kokichi looks down at the patiently waiting drone in his hands. It's one of the older drones and thus fairly big from repeated molts. Tiny legs undulate in the air like blades of grass in the wind.

Drones don't have faces, but Kokichi is pretty sure that he can understand the attempts at comfort by now. Perks of living with an alien; you will learn how to alien.

Kokichi resumes walking and hugs the drone, part of Tomomi, like the little alien is a very chitinous pillow. It curls up it's legs against bare skin and rests peacefully while Kokichi nervously pets it's back.

Soon enough comes the sight of Tomomi's main body sitting outside of the pod room. Kokichi stifles a giggle when he notices that his lover's small tail is batting against the floor with nervous excitement. That makes two of them, at least. Four large eyes turn to look at Kokichi, and the tail wagging pauses before getting more intense, which makes Kokichi outright laugh even as Tomomi uses it's bladed forearms to stand up.

Kokichi stills for a few seconds as an idea rears a smug head. 

The man then smirks and saunters over to Tomomi's near visibly buzzing form, barely remembered dance lessons guiding his swaying hips, and Kokichi stands up on his tiptoes once he reaches his lover. Not that he can reach Tomomi's face due to their height difference. He doesn't need to though, as Tomomi leans down and nuzzles it's chin into Kokichi's hair.

Here Kokichi is expecting to be all seductive, and his alien makes things cute by being stupidly adorable. Kokichi puts on his best pout and gives Tomomi a quick peck anyway.

"Let's go in and start with... this stuff. Before I get nervous and run away like a big screaming baby," Kokichi mumbles. Not that he would ever actually run away just because he's feeling a bit eeky. He's not sixteen anymore, there's no reason to hide or exaggerate how he feels from Tomomi. Although... seeing Tomomi's reaction to Kokichi going 'waaaaaah' with copious tears and drool might be fun.

Tomomi offers his right hand to Kokichi. The one from the secondary set to be specific. 

Purple eyes stare at the offered appendage and glance over at the already opening door. It's a strange feeling still. Like going to an important interview or appointment, an imperfect comparison, and Kokichi tries to remember if he ever looked forward to one of those. The answer is no and not like this. He takes the hand offered to him without looking. Swallowing despite how dry his mouth is, and letting himself savor his alien's body heat, the man clutches the drone body closer and takes a step towards the door.

"Kokichi? Yuoh okey?" Tomomi asks.

Kokichi grunts, "Shush, my eyes are fine closed."

A moment passes before Kokichi bursts into nervous laughter and blinks his eyes open again. That might be one of the stupider things that he's ever said in his life. Ah, no wait, suddenly he's remembering being twelve again. Like life wants to flash before his eyes even though he's going to be doing the opposite of dying. The hand holding his own squeezes slightly, all three fingers gently reminding Kokichi that he's okay. It's something that makes the human smile sheepishly.

"Help me into the pod, okay?" he requests quietly. "I mean, it's part of you in the end but..."

But things will be a less scary if you stay with me and help me walk forward, Kokichi leaves unsaid. He doesn't need to say it either. Tomomi croons sympathetically and slowly picks Kokichi up entirely. The man chuckles once he realizes that his darling is choosing to take things a bit too literally.

"Oooh, princess carry. That's really classy of you, beloved! A dashing alien to take me over the threshold and into the future," Kokichi says airily.

They do go past the threshold together, right into the pod room, and Kokichi fails to not smile while hanging onto Tomomi's neck. Peeking over at the pod reveals that it's slightly different than before. Understandable, since Tomomi has learned quite a bit more about the human body and all. The fixed wristband has a lot of enlightening information on it too. So, some updates are just common sense, though Kokichi can't quite figure out the exact differences at the moment. Most of them are probably internal and not cosmetic anyway.

It remains as oddly meat flower aesthetic as always. Kokichi barely registers that as 'odd' though, what with living inside the hive for so long. Almost two Earth years.

Getting gently placed into the pod by strong arms is an experience and half. Kokichi giggles a bit when he remembers how they've had sex in here before. It certainly adds a bit of sexual tension to check ups and examinations. Not surprising though, sex with Tomomi is pretty enjoyable no matter the methods involved. Kokichi shifts into the 'chair' and eventually lets his comfort drone down. If only after giving it a long kiss on the forehead. Not that Tomomi's drone bodies actually have foreheads. 

Man, the mental babbling getting bad...

Kokichi again shifts to get more comfortable. It's not actually uncomfortable or anything. He's just remembering really great sex, while naked, and still kind of anxious. Possibly going to get a boner because of those things. Also, holy shit. Kokichi gulps as the drone skitters off. He's really going to go through with this whole affair. He's going to stop being entirely human and more.

Looking out at Tomomi's just as nervous figure, Kokichi is fine with that.

If someone were to pull him out of the pod and tell Kokichi that he could get an instant teleportation back to Earth... He would probably laugh at them and tell them to fuck off. Thinking it the way he actually feels is a bit stark and rude, but there just isn't anything that he wants to do with 'humanity' anymore. Saying that humanity feels the same is a reasonable inference. That's probably wrong to think. 

Kokichi still relaxes into rising liquids and doesn't flinch when a few parts of his body get pricked by tentacles with needles. There's that mostly forgotten pinch and itch, but Kokichi is prepared this time. Another few tentacles attach themselves like the little sensors they are. It's possible that there are more involved than the last time Kokichi has actually needed to stay in the pod. They remain just as faintly ticklish. As Kokichi's eyelids start to get heavy, and his body melts back into the warm organic texture of the pod, he thinks that he doesn't mind it.

This is just like a really wet tentacle hug, that's all. A long and quiet hug with Tomomi that will require a less long shower afterwards.

His arms and legs are pliant when the pods safety restraints encase them, the warmth and ever present sensation of intimacy doing just as much to relax him as the very necessary drugs. The movement of cilia and press of living tissue is comfortable. Kokichi snorts and watches fluid start to fill the now closed pod. 

It's really amazing how much Kokichi has changed.

Almost two years, and Kokichi is finally doing something that feels like moving forward with his life. His eyes itch in a perhaps expected way, closing due to the drowsiness that comes with vital medical procedures, but the man remains aware of how Tomomi's main body is still outside of the pod. Maybe it doesn't count since Tomomi is also the pod.

Kokichi's lover is still here. That means something. Unfortunately, there's also the whole thing with Kokichi having a bunch of medical druggy things coursing through his system at the moment. Any last minute love confessions will have to wait for him to wake up.

He squeezes the tiny handle inside of the right arm restraint, and falls to sleep.

It's not like blacking out at all. Last time and this time both involve some level of awareness, of dreaming. Something like waking up just enough for a split second of discomfort, indistinct in location, and for Kokichi to realize that it feels right. He's not sure how reflective of reality it is. Most of the time he's drifting in and out of green fields under skys made of old Earth oceans. The Milky Way might have been licked.

It didn't taste like candy. The clown masks did. 

Still, Kokichi feels... Good. He actually feels really great. The occasional blink and peek at the waking world happens. But the man just isn't lucid enough to comprehend it all. He's more focused on that strange feeling that's growing. Not in him, more like beside him, or just out of reach.

Beyond all the quiet realizations of being right for the first time, Kokichi dreams and tries to pat his way closer to a too-far-too-close presence.

It's only in between glimmers of shining green water and distinctly... Not quite humany perceptions that he gets it. Kokichi is feeling another person. Not enough to be like merging at all, definitely not, but Kokichi is certainly getting a mind full of information. It's like being able to 'read'. A burst of emotion or feeling that gets more and more understandable. There's a moment where Kokichi gains enough lucidity to look at the green water he's playing with, and he thinks, ah. This is based on one of your memories. You're happy right now.

Tomomi is happy right now, Kokichi thinks. Knowing that sparks something important. That little itching reminder to go find the other presence evolves into a need, and Kokichi isn't surprised at all by that. A slight whirlpool dejavu passes him by. Of course, actually getting to where Tomomi awaits is a bit hard. Confusing. Kokichi just isn't quite there yet, but trying like the stubborn person he's always been is easy enough.

He wants to be with Tomomi here too. The learning curve to get there doesn't mean anything. Neither does the fact that getting there is supposed to be a bit impossible, since the definition of humanly impossible clearly no long applies. Kokichi passes by hazy dreams and shockingly clear memories alike. He doesn't once pause. Sure, the man takes note of those mixed or shared things. A vision of Tomomi making his first design for a body. More personal things, but the feeling of it all being okay is so hard baked in that Kokichi doesn't feel ashamed for seeing.

Soon enough, the feeling of another person gives way to a voice. It's a familiar voice speaking in a way that Kokichi has never heard before. He supposes that, maybe, Tomomi's voice sounds completely different. But there's nothing unfamiliar either way. The only bad thing that Kokichi can say is that he's not close enough yet.

He gets lost a few times due to simple clumsiness. Trying to navigate a dream world is not an everyday thing for him. 

In his defense, there also seem to be a few other hints of people that are mixing him up. Really distant and unfamiliar though. Must be their neighbors. 

Kokichi eventually gets more accustomed to moving and sensing on purpose. He moves away from dreamy things in favor of thoughts, streams of oddly nostalgic helixes mixed with numbers, closer to Tomomi. There's not a body or physical form to look for. Nothing is actually ‘real’ at all. But Kokichi still finds himself truly hearing his alien for the first time. 

It's a little bit incomprehensible for a moment. Still… 

Rivers of thought as undertone or not, Kokichi quickly rushes over to Tomomi before his mind can fully adjust. 

Actually reaching the alien is almost like running into a huge... Soft and bouncy thing made of jelly. Or a water bed. It makes Kokichi much more aware of himself. Specifically that his body just isn't existing here. The entire space that Kokichi is in only consists of individual consciousness. Ethical, spiritual, and moral revaluations aside; Kokichi uneasily flounders with the fact that he is still perfectly aware of his own body. In fact, he's even aware that he could slip right back in at any moment.

However slight, it seems that Kokichi being caught off guard is obvious. A feeling of warmth holds onto him as Tomomi finally gets the chance to great him. Mostly untranslated speech tells Kokichi all that he needs to know. It doesn't even matter if Kokichi perfectly understands the words. There's nothing stopping him from knowing exactly what Tomomi means. It's overwhelming in a way, filling Kokichi up with a serious sense of 'where have you been all my life', because the man finally knows. 

Kokichi knows that not a single part of Tomomi is lying. That there's finally finally a person that can't possibly be lying.

Literally lacking arms is a buzzkill that Kokichi nevertheless works around. He tries to stretch around Tomomi in order to return his hug, but finds that just thinking and willing works much better. Also, trying to stretch your very self into two different spaces? Definitely not fun at the moment. Kokichi is pretty sure that he just almost halved himself. 

But he's safe and curling all around his alien. The experience is near dizzying, all in the best way possible. Kokichi can actually feel how much Tomomi loves him. It's a rush of somehow purely mental emotions, ones that Tomomi sings out in return, and Kokichi is giddy. They're still separate individuals in all respects though. Just connected by whatever biological mechanism allows for Tomomi's species to function. 

If Kokichi were to try explaining in a half joking manner, he's probably having a nonsexual orgasm.

"Thank you," Kokichi says. Then he shifts himself a little bit further into Tomomi's embrace. "I mean, well- you know."

Tomomi rumbles a bit, ”I know.” 

For a good few moments, there's only the shock of perfect understanding. Mostly because of the whole totally unfiltered and unaccented speech bit. Not that any of it is actually spoken. That's probably just how the man perceives it. Kokichi still quickly adapts by snuggling even closer, a repriociated action. Knowing and sensing the feelings of another person is the oddest experience. Like this at least. Kokichi doesn't even apologize, doesn't need to ignore the urge to, because he knows that he doesn't have to. 

They ‘look’ at one another for what feels like few more moments. After that, the two lovers separate slightly. 

“Two whole years now,” Tomomi says with a hint of mischievous intent, various threads fanning out ‘behind’ it. Kokichi is only just gaining the ability to see what must be the connections between Tomomi and his bodies. 

Indeed, Kokichi is aware of something similar connecting him to his own physical form. A little different, sure, but otherwise still serving the same purpose. 

“Oh maaaan, that puts such a damper on me not having a midlife crisis!” Kokichi exclaims with fabricated shock. “I'll take a time machine to go.”

Laughter and amusement both fill up their mental space. 

Kokichi melts forward and smiles in his heart, feeling complete and true to himself for the first time. Putting into ‘words’ their blatantly shared and palatable emotions, “I love you so much.”

It's softly thought, not a confession at all, but saying it here and feeling how mutual it all is… putting it into action is important. Putting it into words is vital. And Kokichi currently understands more than anything, that actions aren't necessarily louder than words and words are likewise not always spoken. The man always has a hard time truly believing. 

He thinks he's been getting better recently. 

Settling down and relaxing together feels like a balm. An occasionally confusing one, what with getting used to a different format of mental existence, but Kokichi is soon laughing. Mostly because a worker just disturbed a nest of very jumpy bat-crickets, and is currently playing dead.

"This happens at least once a month. I can never tell when they'll panic or just sleep," Tomomi complains. It gently nudges into Kokichi while the man gets a distinctive impression. Mostly of an annoyed tentacle wapping in the air.

Grinning cheerily at his lover's tired frustration, Kokichi pats the alien softly, "How long will you need to wait?"

An impression that Kokichi registers as five hours makes the man dip into sympathy. Oh well, at least Tomomi has other bodies and activities. Speaking of other things…

"So how can I pull stuff up? Like memories of things. There's still so much that I haven't been able to fully explain yet," Kokichi says. He's tried to just will things up while remembering them, but to zero acceptable results. The ability to perfectly portray and explain Earth concepts is just too tempting. Even the wristband doesn't have quite enough of everything. 

Tomomi vibrates thoughtfully, “My Carrier taught me by comparing it to swimming, only you swim inside of yourself and not water. Then you drag the thing you want closer to the surface.”

The man considers it, but pauses as something like tiredness pours through him. Kokichi quivers in annoyance and sighs. Of course he would finally get exhausted at the worst time. Then again, Kokichi isn't exactly just dreaming right now. He may or may not have forgotten about the whole alien surgery thing. Meditation has never been Kokichi's strongest skill and their species are still different. Or rather, Kokichi might not be built to accomplish that just yet. 

Maybe if Kokichi had any of the cyborgy implants available, but the man hasn't seen much of a point until recently. 

“I'm not sure if I'll be getting to that today then,” Kokichi yawns. “Don't tell anyone, but I'm tired…”

The human lets Tomomi mentally pat him, and slips back through the thread, returning to his body while another part of him stays nestled with his spouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is just straight up smut. Look at the title of this chapter. Read into the chapters. 
> 
> There's going to be lots of coitus for the purpose of interspecies reproduction, and it will include tentacles along with fully functional hermaphroditic genitalia belonging to a man. 
> 
> You heard me. 
> 
> We go hard, soft, wet and messy and only then do we go home.


End file.
